The two basketball players
by lovelivelaugh3
Summary: You know what I hate? Being stuck in between two people, because your heart can't make decision...Natsu a damned playboy who I share a 'history' with... it means nothing to him...But why is he acting like this?... Also Sting, a guy who I may be falling for, funny, smooth asf and can cheer me up. Boy, he's perfect... So why I'm I thrown back to the start?..
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Lucy the most popular girl in Fairy Tail High, she is also the captain of the school's chearleading team. Slowly Lucy starts to fall for Sabertooth's most popular guy Sting who is Sabertooth's basketball captain. Natsu Dragneel the most popular boy in Fairy Tail High and the school's basketball captain but a **big** playboy, doesn't like them being together because he isn't really fond of Sting. What shall happen between the two basketball players and a chearleader?_

* * *

 **Intro**

It's the last day of the first week of school and do you know what is happening today? Well today is a really important day because it's the first basketball match of the year! You may be questioning why is it such a important day... Well here is the details. I, Lucy Heartfilia come from the city called Magnolia. In Magnolia there are 2 best highschools you can go to, either Sabertooth High or Fairy Tail High. The schools had been rivals since they were first built, so there is plenty of competing between the 2 schools. Like seriously.

ESPECIALLY in basketball!

That's why it's such an important day. It's the day where we declare that another year full of competition is about to begin! So as I said today is a really important day so, I better start practicing...

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled running up to me

"Levy-chan!" I yell out in joy running up to the bluenete, giving her a short hug

"Lu-chan aren't you excited? Finally we can show our new chearleading moves today!" Levy screams in pure excitment

I nod in agreement and chuckle slightly "It better be good, because I didn't waste my time coming over to school during summer to practice our routine just to find out we're going to lose!"

Levy nods in agreement and we start heading for the sports hall.

It is true me and all the girls that are on the chearleading team had to come to school over summer and practice our new moves and make a new routine. But the basketball team had it worse... a lot, lot worse... they practically didn't have any time for themselves over the summer holidays. All that they were doing was practicing without any breaks, it just gives me shivers down my spine just remembering the struggle they went through. Yeah... my school is really competitive, so we always do our best to win! I guess that is one of the positive things about Fairy Tail High!

Me and Levy open the sports hall doors only to make our faces scrunch up in disgust.

The one and only Natsu Draganeel, our basketball captain is sucking one a girls face...again... wait what's her name again? Lola? Jenny? Stacy?.. Gosh I don't even remember that dude has a new girlfriend every two days. Yeah he is one of the popular ones, but is also a _**HUGE**_ playboy.

"Oi flame brain stop sucking on her face and get back to training!" Yells Gray standing in front of the couple with his arms crossed.

"What you wanna start ice princess?!" Growls Natsu, standing up and bashing their foreheads together.

I roll my eyes in annoyance and walk up to the two.

 _such kids_

"Stop you two" I scold both of them making them stand up straight "Natsu, Gray is right you really need to stop sucking on girls faces. It's really disgusting especially in public" I say scrunching my face up

"Aww are you jealous? You know all you have to do is say so and I'm all yours" Natsu winks at me and then smirks

"Sorry I don't go out with man wh*res" I say giving him a sweet innocent smile

In a matter of seconds Grey bursts out laughing with Levy by my side. Natsu scoffs at me, making a victory grin rest on my face.

"Okay everyone gather up!" Coach Scorpio yells gathering everyone in front of him "Okay as everyone know today is a VERY important day so I don't want us to lose! Understood?" Everyone nods and the coach has a satisfactory smile one his face "Great so all I want is the girls to give a great performance and the boys to kick Sabertooth's ass"

"WHO ARE WE?!" Natsu bellows

"FAIRY TAIL HIGH!" Everyone cheers

"AND WHO ARE WE GOING TO DESTROY?!" I yell

"SABEROOTH!" Everyone roars

"AND WHO IS GOING TO WIN?!" Me and Natsu shout together

"US!" Everyone shrieks

* * *

The game started half an hour ago and there are finally 5 minutes left till the break and Fairy Tail High is in the lead with 26 points and Sabertooth with 24 points. Right now Gray is dribbling the ball across the court and passes it to Gajeel.

"Go Gray-sama" Cries Juvia while shaking her pom poms and doing a split

"Go Gajeel" Shrieks Levy making a cartwheel

Unfortunately our happiness is taken away when one of the Sabertooth's basketball players Rogue snatches the ball of them passing it to their team captain Sting. With ease Sting is able go past our team mates, scoring a point. Sting fist bumps the air then he slowly looks at me and winks with a sweet smile across his lips. I instantly start blushing.

 _He's cute_

Suddenly a whistle is blown indicating that it's time for a break, the girls and I are getting ready for our perforemence when the commentator speaks up

"Ladies and gentleman, every year we see our beautiful chearleaders doing their beautiful routines! And supporting our basketball players!" The commentator bellows " But do they know how to play it themselves? Let's have our beautiful captains on the court please!"

* * *

Sting's POV

"Let's have our beautiful captains on the court please!"

I look at Minerva, to see that she is looking straight back at me I give her a nod and she stands up with a heavy sigh. As she walks to the centre of the court there are a loads of cheers from our fans

 _Those girls have no chance with her_

I smirk knowing that the victory is ours, Minerva isn't going to lose so easily we actually sometimes make the chearleaders play basketball so they are good enough to score a point with ease.

"Umm... Rogue who is the Fairy Tail Highs chearleading captain?" I ask raising a eyebrow

"I think it's Lucy Heartfilia" He replies shrugging

And as if on cue a gorgeous blonde stands up and heads over to the centre of the court. My mouth is open slightly at the beauty a few meters in front of me.

 _wait isn't that the girl I winked at?_

She looks even more stunning in the light! As she walks over to the centre the crowd cheers and wolf whistles, but the thing is it's not their fans cheering but ours too!

My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets if not for Rogue who nudged me to get back to my senses.

The referee walks up to the girls and says loud and clearly " Okay girls you have to shoot from the middle of the court, if you score a goal from here your team will get 5 points but the one with the most impressive goal gets 15 points for her team! Understood?" The girls nod

 _yep she has no chance with Minerva_

"I'll go first" Smirks Minerva, she looks at the hoop and takes a deep breath and shoots making a clear shot scoring 5 points

The room is filled with cheers, Minerva bows and smirks at Lucy

"Hmm impressive... but you have no chances of beating me" Lucy retorts resting a hand on her hip

"Yeah right" Minerva scoffs

Lucy just garbs a ball and smirks

 _Gosh she looks so damn hot like that_

Lucy turns her body facing the other side of the court, the room is quickly filled with whispers. She takes a deep breath and shoots...But wait! SHE IS SHOOTING BACKWARDS?!

The room is filled with gasps and slowly the ball is falling... and it fell...right inside the hoop! SHE SCORED 15 POINTS FOR THE TEAM?! The room is filled with roars and cheers. Suddenly the chearleaders and the basketball team run over to Lucy and threw her up and down in the air. After their little celebration Lucy is put down on the floor she looks at me and winks with a small smirk on her face. My stomach made a few back flips at that moment and my heart jumped up to my throat. I never felt like this before... what in the world is this woman doing to me?

 _You sure are something Lucy Heartfilia_

I rest my head on my palm admiring her beauty... just for it to be ruined by no other than Natsu Draganeel

"How jealous are you that you have no good players on your team like us?" Natsu smirks

"I'm gonna kick your ass in Draganeel" I snarl clicking my knuckles

"Go on then I'm all fired up" He growls

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my first fairy tail fanfic so what do you think? :D I will try to update between 1-10 days :)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **lovelivelaugh3**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

After our long shopping spree, which lead us to have at least 6 bags each full of clothing. We decided it would only be wise to rest for a while. So right now me and the girls are sitting inside starbucks sipping on our drinks talking about the day before. Lets just say we still didn't get over the fact that we still drew with Sabertooth high, so we are having a little rant... we never give up when it comes to competition... which means Master Makarov ( Yes he tells us to call him master) will want us to practice more for a rematch, which will make not only the basketball team practice but also the chearleaders...

 _I think I will die cause of all the practice_

"And Gray-sama did a perfect shot!" Yelled Juvia, throwing her arms out for emphasis.

"Gajeel also did great!" Piped levy, blushing at mentioning the dark haired boy.

"That is true and as the class president, I will make sure the boys will have loads of practice to kick Sabertooth High's ass next time" Smirked Erza, munching happily on her strawberry cake.

"Ummm... I believe Lucy did a fantastic job too" Smiled Wendy her pearl white teeth showing.

"Wendy is right we can't only praise the boys, Lucy done a great job yesterday. Without her we could have lost!" Cana laughed while pouring some booze into her drink.

"That is true Lu-chan you did a fantastic job! I could even see the boys from Saberthooth high swooning over you!" Cried Levy in amusement, the girls nodding along in agreement.

"Wow Lucy I still can't believe that even if boys are down on their knees for you, you still don't have a boyfriend!" Lissana looks at me, a curious look spread across her face "Why is that?"

I rub my neck going a little embarrassed, I chuckle softly "Well I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy" I smile sweetly at the girls, which they nod at in approval. Sometimes they enjoy getting into my love life, but that's what makes me love them ever so much nothing can get past them. Since I first met the girls I knew I wouldn't be able to hide things from them, especially when it's to do with my relationship status!.. If Mira would be here she would probably start being a match maker again...

 _That wouldn't be good_

I shudder at that thought... Mira is in the Senior year and is Lissanna's sister! We are really good friends with Mira, she is so sweet and caring but I wouldn't piss her off... When she is angry she is a whole different person! It's like she has a demon inside her!

"Well luckily you didn't end up like my older brother, as much as I love Natsu it's terrible to see him being a playboy" Says Wendy a look of disappointment spread across her face.

"Well it's good that you are in the Freshmen year because you don't see that much of your brothers 'Action' with the girls, unlike us Juniors have to see him come to class with a new girl every other day" I say highly irritated

"Speaking of the devil.." Says Cana pointing at the entrance "Looks like our playboy has a new girl already"

We all look at the entrance and refrain ourselves from gagging, Erza even put her cake aside because she lost her appetite! **_HER CAKE! HER. STRAWBERRY. CAKE!_**

Natsu notices us and walks over to where we are. We all shoot uncomfortable glances at each other before the couple comes up to us... I don't even think you can consider this a couple, 'cause of Natsu's playboy behaviour. As the two of them come over I see that the girl is clinging to Natsu like a Koala, she is smiling sweetly as if she is head over heels for the pink haired boy right now.

 _Poor girl... Only to have her heart broken in the next 24 hours_

Natsu just keeps his cool and looks at the girl next to him giving her a faint smile. The girl quickly pecks Natsu on the cheek and says something like 'I'll go order our drinks'. We all look at the leaving girl and as soon as she's out of our eyesight we stare intently at Natsu. None of the girls saying anything... yet.

"Gosh she sure is a clingy one, she was holding on to my arm so tight I thought I'm gonna loose it" He rubs his arm but smirks softly "Although she does get the job done"

"Natsu." I growl rubbing my temples "what happened to the girl from yesterday? What was her name again?.." I ask, my eyes digging holes through his body

"Don't look at me I can't remember" He says plainly, everyone groans. How can he act like this is nothing?

"Natsu what happened between you and that girl yesterday?" I ask my voice obviously laced with poison.

"I broke up with her" he says shrugging. Now he is getting on my nerves... I swear my vein will pop in a second!

"May I ask you why?" I hiss angrily. I think even the girls moved back a bit by my use of tone...

"I just got bored of her" He replies nonchalantly

 _OKAY HE REACHED THE LIMIT!_

"OMFG NATSU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT BORED OF HER?! I screeched at the top of my lungs jumping from my chair to stare at Natsu face to face.

"CHILL IT'S NO BIG DEAL!" Natsu raises his voice, his eyes glaring daggers at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NO BIG DEAL?! NATSU YOU ARE PLAYING WITH THE GIRLS HEARTS! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THEIR FEELINGS? THEY MIGHT HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU GOD DAMMIT!" I scream my voice piercing through everyone's ears. The girls wince in pain behind me scrunching their faces.

"SO WHAT IF I'M PLAYING WITH THEIR HEARTS! THEY WANTED TO BE WITH ME, THEN THEY SURELY MUST HAVE KNOW IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" He barked back his voice heavy with anger

"GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE GIRLS STILL GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU ACT LIKE A COLD HEARTED PRICK! BREAKING UP WITH A GIRL JUST 'CAUSE YOU'RE BORED AND THEN GO AND FIND A NEW ONE! GOSH WHAT DO THEY SEE IN YOU!?" I shriek, feeling that I'm on the edge of punching him I clench my fists.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? AT LEAST I HAVE GIRLS RIGHT NOW WHILE I'M YOUNG! BECAUSE NEWS FLASH BABY GIRL, YOU DON'T STAY YOUNG FOREVER! AND YOUR MISTER RIGHT GUY, MAY NOT COME FOR A REALLY LONG TIME! FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE MIGHT COME WHEN YOUR 80 AND YOU'LL BE UGLY AND NASTY. SO HE WON'T PROBABLY WON'T BE WITH YOU. SO AT LEAST I'M NOT WASTING MY TIME LIKE YOU!" He growls, only when the girls gasp behind me he notices what he said his eyes go wide and he starts gaping

 _Ouch... that hurt..._

"I'm gonna go" I say rather calmly, grabbing my things. I give a small smile to the girls which have worried looks plastered on their faces, I turn around to leave only to have my wrist grabbed.

"Luce I-" Natsu tries to say something his voice full with guilt and sadness, I could see from the corner of my eye that his head hang low. But I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Save it" I cut him off before he could say anything else, snatching my wrist away from him grip. I took a deep sigh and left not bothered by the looks I got from strangers while leaving

* * *

As soon as I went out the door my body was greeted by the cold air. Reminding me that Summer finished and that Autumn is right here, I let out a shaky breath and make my way to my house. My feet dragging across the concrete, I didn't even bother looking at the people who wolf whistled at me. My mind was just too occupied to take notice to anything around me.

 _Stupid Dragneel thinking he can do whatever he wants to a girls heart! Gosh that boy is-gaaaah I just can't even find the words to describe him! He is so infuriating I just want to slap h-_

My train of thoughts is suddenly stopped when I bump into someone. I let out a small yelp of surprise before my fall on the floor, my bags falling everywhere I mentally groan and face palm myself. This day can't get any better can it?

"Hey, you okay blondie?" Says a handsome young man smirking, he looks familiar... Wait?.. Is that Sting Eucliffe?

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for the concern" I say standing up and dusting myself off, before pointing a finger at him while resting one hand on my hip "And who are you calling blondie? You're blonde too"

He chuckles slightly "Whatever" he picks up a few of my bags and smiles softly, gosh I feel weak at knees when he smiles at me... and things like this never happen to me!..

I blush lightly " Thanks Sting but you didn't have to pick them up" I smile softly, as I say his name his eyes have a cute glint to them and he smirks

Sting's smirk only grows wider "So the beautiful Lucy from Fairy Tail High knows my name" EEEPPP I can feel my cheeks going red, I try my hardest to get a hold of myself.

I giggle lightly " How can I not know about the Sting who nearly won against my team" I put all my weight onto the left side of my hip and rested my hand on it which had 3 bags on it, while the other was pointing at the rest of my bags that Sting was holding.

He looks at my bags and then looks at me a grin spreading across his face "How about I help you out, there are quit a few bags so I'll help you carry them home"

"Ummmm..." I looked at him unsure, then he pouted adorably. I swear I could hear girls go 'AWWW' all around me!

 _He's better at this than Wendy.. dammit_

"Sure... you don't mind walking for 15 minutes do you?" I asked my voice filled with hope

"Nah I'm perfectly fine with it!" He looked at me, his crystal blue eyes were so beautiful it was hard to look away

* * *

"OH-MY-GOD-LUCY-STOP-I-CAN'T-CATCH-MY BREATH!" Sting said in between his laughter, clutching onto his stomach. I was laughing hysterically next to him not even able to utter a word. Our laughter together probably could make a mini earthquake.

I was just telling him about this one time when me and Natsu where still Freshmen and made a bet which I won so Natsu had to be my servant for a week. I told him how I made Natsu wear a maid outfit and told him the nasty stuff I got him to do. So now me and Sting are walking to my house hardly able to stand up 'cause of the laughter.

We stood for a while trying to calm down. Something about Sting wants me to stay with him a little longer it just feels... right to be by his side. He is actually really nice and so easy to get along with.

After we cool down we start walking again... I'm nearly by my house but I really want to spend more time with Sting especially after what happened today...

"Umm... blondie do you live on this street by any chance?.." Sting looks down at me smirking

"Yeah I do why?" I furrow my eyebrows a little confused on why he is smirking

"Well I actually live on the same street as you... I moved in like a month ago" He said smiling cheerfully

I stood in front of my house and got the bags that Sting was handing over to me. I looked at him just to see he was staring at me, he looked away quickly rubbing his neck. I could see blush dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks for helping me out" I give him a smile showing my white teeth

"No problem, see you around blondie" And with that he left

"Your'e blonde too!" I yell, luckily enough he heard it

I could hear his laugh ringing through the street. His laugh bringing a smile to my face...

* * *

 **A/N: Okie dokie guys I hoped you liked the update :3 I MIGHT update tomorrow ;)**

 **Natsu: Look guys the ladies are all over me!**

 **Lucy: Did you even read to this yet Natsu?**

 **Natsu: Nope but all I know is the women looovvve the salamander**

 **Gray: Lucy I don't think 'read' is in Natsu's dictionary**

 **Sting: I agree with ice boy over here**

 **Natsu: You guys wanna have a go 'cause I'm all fired up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

I wake up with my alarm clock ringing in my ear, rather loudly. Which just makes my mood instantly annoyed. I curse silently at Levy for making me go on jogs with her on Sunday mornings, I'm not going to lie it's really pleasant to have a jog in the fresh air. But today I feel like all of my energy is drenched out from me. I was planning on calling her up and cancelling the jog, but I could already see Levy's look of disappointment. I let a long groan slip out of my mouth, and jump of the bed.

 _God damn it_

I stroll down to my wardrobe and pick out black sports leggings, a plain white vest top and a black hoodie. I quickly get changed not wasting any time, I look in the mirror and smile... I must say I look damn cute. After checking myself out I head down stairs and put on some shoes, I head for the door and reach out for the handle until I remember something. I quickly sprint upstairs to grab my phone and headphones, these two things are like a must need for when I go jogging. It's not really much fun jogging on my own to the park, until I meet up with levy. I remember making this mistake once, I literally thought I will die of boredom during the 10 minute jog to the park- okay maybe I'm exaggerating but still! From then on I vowed to myself I will never forget my headphones and my phone. I slightly chuckle at the memory while opening the door.

I started my jogging to the park while listening to 'Follow me down' by 3OH!3. I close my eyes enjoying the music, I take a big inhale of air, the cold air filling up my lungs giving me this sense of freshness. I open my eyes again only to notice that I'm about to collide with someone's back, and to my lucky I didn't have enough time to stop myself. I groan as my butt collides with the concrete floor, I face palm myself feeling that my cheeks are going instantly red. Now I probably look like a tomato. Great. Just. Great.

I hear a loud chuckle, I take out my headphones and stare at the person just to shoot them a death glare. I couldn't see the person very clearly, due to the fact that the sun was in my eyes. But I can bet you if looks could kill this person would be dead right now.

"WE-SERIOUSLY HAVE- TO STOP- MEETING-LIKE THIS-BlONDIE!" Croaks out the man between his fits of laughter, that laugh reminds me of someone...Then it clicks in...

"Sting instead of laughing like a moron, help me up!" I try my hardest to sound serious and suppress the giggle that is about to come out of me. Sting in a state like this looks hilarious... I finally can't stop myself and burst into a loud fit of laughter along with him... I swear we sound like a pair of donkeys. I wipe away the tears that are forming in my eyes, while Sting is clutching onto his stomach. Sting seriously looks like he is about to fall on the floor, making me laugh harder than I already am.

 _Damn it I need to learn how to control myself_

After we settle down, just giggling a little. Sting sticks his hand out in front of me; which I gladly take. He helps me stand up and gives me a toothy grin, before looking at me from head to toe. My cheeks flush and my breath goes a little uneven. Why does he make me feel this way? He is just like every other guy. Right?

"Would you mind stop staring at me" I try my best not to stutter, and I'm very proud of actually being able to do so. A playful smirk is now resting on my face.

"Sorry blondie I like what I see" He smirks back in reply "What are you doing this early anyway?"

"Ummm... well I was on my way to the park to jog with my friend, and you?" I ask, my cheeks turning to Erza's hair colour after his little comment.

"Pretty much the same thing as you, only that I just came back from my jog" He replies then a cute smile forms on his face "why don't I drop you off to the park, I don't really have anything better to do at the moment."

A large grin spreads across my face and I nod quickly, so we both start sprint to the park.

* * *

Levy's POV

I'm waiting at our normal spot in the park and Lu-chan still isn't here. I start pacing around in circles, worry evidently taking over me. She is late by 15 minutes late, **AND SHE IS NEVER LATE**.

 _what if something happened to her? Maybe she got kidnapped? Someone could be hurting her right now! OMG OMG I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE AND INFO-_

My train of thoughts is ruined by a certain blondes voice, I quickly turn around and sprint at the blonde tackling her to the floor.

"Omg lu-chan you got me so worried never do that again" I hug the living day lights out of her, both of us on the floor hugging each other- More like me hugging her and her trying to catch a breath.

"Levy-chan... Can't... Breath" Chokes out the blonde. I instantaneously let go of her, we both start giggling. Until a awkward cough stops our little friendship moment, I look up at the person only to be met by... **STING FUCKING EUCLIFFE**... my mouth hangs open while my eyes turn white. Gosh even my brain turned numb!

 _Wh-why is he here?_

He shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other, while rubbing his neck "I'll get going now, see ya Lucy!" He shouts while leaving.

My surprised gaze is then slowly transferred at the blonde beside me. She lets out a sigh while scratching her head, she quickly stands up and giggles.

"Gosh I love your dumbfounded expression, it's soooo funny" Giggles the blonde, I'm snapped out of my trance after this and I stand up to go by her side.

I stare at her face for a second "You know you have a long explanation?" I smirk crossing my arms across my chest.

Lucy rolls her eyes and sighs "Yeah I know, but I will explain everything during homeroom tomorrow. So I don't have to repeat myself several times."

 _This is gonna be fun_

* * *

Lucy's POV

So me and the girls are sitting in our home room chatting about our weekend, it was going great until we somehow had to end up on the topic of mine and Natsu's argument. Just great, I literally I'm reminded of something that I was slowly forgetting... and now it all comes flooding back.

"I seriously can't believe he said that to you," Growls Erza shaking her head in disapproval " even if Natsu is an idiot that just went past the line. And he knows how much meeting the right guy means to you! He is lucky I didn't do nothing to him"

"Yeah you only didn't hurt him 'cause we were _LITERALLY_ dragging you out of there" Scoffed Cana

"Juvia agrees with Cana" Giggles Juvia "Are you still mad with Natsu, Lucy?" She asks

Before I could answer Levy does that for me

 _Shit this is gonna be bad_

"I think Lu-chan is fine, considering she has a guy that is here for her" Levy giggles while wiggling her eyebrows

"WHO?!" The girls yell in unison staring at levy, and leaning closer to hear her reply.

A small smirk is placed on Levy's face "Sting Eucliffe" She whispers.

"WHAT?!" The girls scream, they're eyes staring at me in utter shock

I let out a long sigh

 _This is gonna take a long time_

* * *

So I just finished explaining to the girls what happened between me and Sting from the basketball game to him dropping me off at the park yesterday. I kind of started getting worried of how the girls will react because through the whole explanation they all had poker faces on... and they still do... Until the whole thing sinks into their brains. They all look at each other and let out screams of joy, I let out a breath that I never noticed I was holding in.

"Oh who cares if he is from Saberooth High, as long as your happy we're happy. Isn't that right girlies?" Asks Erza a small smile spread across her face.

"That's right" Says Lisanna sweetly "I still can't believe you're hanging out with Sting Eucliffe tough"

"Who is hanging out with Sting Eucliffe?" Growls the voice behind me, I freeze in my seat

 _Fuck it's Natsu_

The only person you should NEVER talk about Sabertooth High is Natsu. The dude seriously hates them with burning passion! And if he finds out I'm hanging out with Sting, he'll probably try to rip my head off! This image is literally running through my mind, making my blood ice cold.

"Lucy" Says Juvia plainly, everyone stares at her shock and horror written on their faces "Did Juvia say something wrong?" Asks juvia a little worried

"Lucy what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hisses Natsu boiling with anger, I can feel the heat radiating of him. **EVERYONE** stays silent and stare at us two.

"I'm doing nothing wrong Natsu" I snarl the anger I bottled up from Saturday rising inside of me. I get of my chair to stand face to face with him, staring at his onyx eyes. Those onyx eyes were full of hurt, anger, betrayal and... something I couldn't quite put my finger on...

"What do you mean 'nothing wrong'?" Natsu growls stepping closer to me "You are fucking hanging out with one of the students our school hates. And you think its fucking right" I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks "Especially that cunt Sting, he probably is a heartless prick. You will get hurt by him! Do you want that?!"

 _How can he say that if he doesn't know Sting that much?!- Okay I don't know him that well either but I'm pretty sure he isn't like that!_

"Heartless prick?!" I bark "The only heartless prick here is you !" I raise my voice a little higher "YOUR the one who is heartless Natsu! Playing with girls hearts and leaving them like its nothing!" My breath starts going ragged and I clench my fists " And you know what?! Maybe I don't know him for long but I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me in anyway!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE OF THAT?!" Natsu roars

"BECAUSE HE PROBABLY HAS MORE HEART THAN YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL! AND FROM WHAT I SAW ON HOW HE ACTS TOWARDS ME, HE ACTUALLY TREATS GIRLS NICELY UNLIKE YOU! YOU'RE THE HEARTLESS PRICK NATSU!" I screech at the top of my lungs. Natsu steps back a bit and takes a deep breath before he looks straight at me, I look away not wanting to see his face.

"Okay everybody take your seats!" Says our home room teacher

* * *

So today was a long day, the tension between me and Natsu was so thick you could probably slice it with a knife... Even Erza cringed at the atmosphere between the two of us, but right now I don't want to worry about it and actually relax. So now I'm heading home, after today's event I'm on the verge of exhaustion. I yawn and stretch my arms, I don't think I was ever this tired before even yesterday!

 _5 more minutes and I'll be at home_

I smile at the thought, just then a familiar voice is calling out my name. I turn around to see Sting running my way, which somehow brings a large grin to my face.

"Hey, Lucy" He says with a smile plastered on his face, but as soon as he gets close to me his smile is gone and is replaced with worry "Lucy is everything okay? You look a bit... down..." He furrows his eyebrows

"Yeah, I just had... a rough day... you?" I say giving him my best smile, although he doesn't look very convinced "Earth to Sting, I still didn't get your response"

"Oh. Yeah, right... well it was okay, I destroyed everyone in baseball today" He states proudly, making me giggle.

I notice that we're by my house and I let out a heavy sigh, I really want to talk to him...

"Looks like I ha-" I'm stopped in the middle of my sentence when Sting grabs my wrist, I look up at him to see him blush. I can feel the redness on my cheeks appearing.

"Lucy you wouldn't mind if I had your phone number would you?" He gives me a smile full of hope, I giggle slightly.

"Sure" I reply, only then I notice he is still holding onto my wrist. He notices as well and takes his hand away, blushing really deeply he looks away and hands me his phone while I give him mine.

 _If his hand just stayed there gaaaahhh_

We quickly exchange our goodbyes, both of us having our cheeks dusted slightly with blush. I quickly go inside my house and close the door, after a minute of painful waiting I scream in happiness.

 _He sure is something_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone hope you guys like this update :P I forgot to thank you for the lovely reviews in the previous chapter, so I'm sorry about that and god you guys are so nice :3**

 **Natsu: I'm nice too!**

 **Sting: Not at the moment...**

 **Natsu: Shut up you bee!**

 **Sting: You want to start you camp fire?!**

 **Natsu: Come at me I'm all fired up!**

 **Lucy: Boys both of you stop before I Lucy kick you!**

 **Natsu &Sting: Aye sir!**

 **I'll update soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

You know what I hate the most? Homework, I don't mind having a few pieces of homework during the week. Like that is fine, but not when you get a mountain of it! Right now I'm sitting in front of my desk, with the homework screaming at me "Do me! Do me!"... I'm going to go mental in a second...

I let out a deep sigh, rubbing my temples. I can already feel the headache coming my way, I let out another sigh and relax in my chair.

 _This sure is a pain in the ass_

I look at the pile of homework in front of me, I scrunch up my face in displeasure. I probably look like I just ate a sour sweet, but it's close enough... I guess... homework does make my day quite sour. If Erza was here she would probably look like someone just gave her a ton of cake, like seriously that girl loves work more than anyone else I know! No wonder she is always at the top of the class AND the class president. My mind drifts off in sudden thought, not bothering about thinking about the homework any more.

 _I seriously need to sort things out with Natsu... I can't just argue with him, afterall he is my bestfriend!.. But damnit that boy sure does know how to get under my skin, especially when he is with other gi-_

My thoughts are cut short by a text message, I stand up from my chair and stalk towards my bed. Swiftly grabbing my phone and unlocking it. A huge smile evidently spread across my face, showing my glistening white teeth.

 **Hey blondie how're you doing? ;) x- S**

I roll my eyes at the stupid nickname, but let out a small giggle.

 **You're blonde too! ;) anyway, I'm good. What about you? :) x- L**

knowing this might lead to a long conversation I pack my homework up, making a mental note to finish it off later on. After that is done I crash on my bed and make myself as comfortable as ever.

 **Well, I know I'm blonde but the nickname suits you better, blondie ;) x-S**

I bite my bottom lip a little to think of a reply, seconds later my fingers are zooming across the screen.

 **Hmmm, if you have a nickname for me isn't it only wise for me to have a nickname for you? Maybe a nickname like... Bumblebee? :D x- L**

I laugh a little at my reply, but anxiously waiting for his answer.

 **Are you just trying to make fun of my name blondie? :| x- S**

 **Awwww, is the bumblebee so angry it might STING me? XD x- L**

I ended up falling on the floor from my laughter, clutching onto my stomach for dear life. When my laughter dies down I open the message... just for me to get a poker face... with a deep,deep,deep scarlet spread across it.

 **No I wouldn't sting you, but I sure would pin you up against a wall ;) x- S**

I start gaping at my phone, with my eyes as big as saucepans. My throat turning into the sahara desert, and my heart picking up the pace.

 _gosh I didn't feel like this since a very long time, didn't it happen whe- Lucy don't think about that time! It means nothing!_

My head snaps into reality when I hear my phone go off.

 **Ummm, Lucy you're not dead right? x- S**

I chuckle, tilting my head backwards slightly.

 **No I'm not dead bumblebee, I was kinda recovering after what you have said :| x- L**

 **Were you that shocked that a hot beast like me wanted to pin you up against a wall? ;) x- S**

I roll my eyes, and let out a small huff go out of my mouth

 **You're too confident about yourself... x- L**

 **It's true though I am hot ;) x- S**

I let out a small giggle, a bit of blush covering my face. He is pretty damn hot, but I would never tell him...at least not yet... I quickly start typing up my reply.

 **Sorry bumblebee, there are so many guys that are just hotter than you ;) x- L**

 **Damn blondie, you sure do know where to hurt me. Anyway, seriously stop calling me bumblebee :| x- S**

I chuckle darkly, rubbing my palms together.

 _This might be good_

 **Okay but only on one condition :) x- L**

 **Shit, I already feel like this is a bad idea... shoot anyway x- S**

 **Okay you wanted this yourself, you either are my servant for a whole week or you are doing my chores for a whole week :D x- L**

 **I think I would prefer to be your servant than do your chores, so when do we get started?! :D x- S**

 **Well, I can start it whenever I want even at the worst times ;) x- L**

 **Fuck -.- x- S**

* * *

I start walking towards the canteen, a big smile plastered across my face. As I enter the cafeteria, my nose is filled with the aroma of perfectly baked cookies, I try to contain my excitement and go off to buy myself some cookies. As I pay and leave a small satisfactory smile is left on my face.

"Oi Luce!" Shouts a familiar voice, I twist my body around in the direction where the voice came from... Only to bump into that persons chest. I stumble backwards a bit, but strong hands that are placed on my waist steady me.

"Thanks Natsu, but you seriously should stop running around everywhere" I giggle slightly, my eyes avoiding his gaze. After a while I look at him just too see him smiling like the idiot he is; his eyes somewhat shining with happiness, wonder and emotions I can't quite decipher. I notice he is looking at me as well his onyx eyes set on my face and nothing else. I finally speak up " Ahem... Natsu you can finally let go now".

He looks as if a ton of bricks just fell on his head and he looks straight down at his hands, just to see that they're still resting on my waist. After a while he hesitantly takes them off and puts them in the pockets of his jacket. I let out a small sigh, suddenly feeling the emptiness in my chest and missing the warmth on my waist.

"Oi matchstick, Lucy get your asses over here!" I look over my shoulder to see Gray sitting with the others at our normal spot in the canteen, I shrug my shoulders and walk over to them.

"Hey you guys!" I chirp, smiling from ear to ear. I come to a stop when I see Levy's scared face, my face is covered with concern "Ummm guys, why does Levy look like she saw a ghost?.." I raise a eyebrow.

"Shrimp over here doesn't want us all to watch a horror movie tomorrow, ghihi" Laughs Gajeel, making Levy look like a tomato. I roll my eyes at the at the short bluenette, that is until Gajeel's words slap me across the face. Making me gape like a fish, and my blood turning ice cold.

"H-horror m-movie?" I stutter, I tried to sound brave but I failed... miserably...

"Don't tell me your scared too Lucy?" Erza's asked her voiced filled with worry. I shake my head and put on a bright smile "so you're fine with it, seriously there is nothing scary about horror movies..."

"The only reason you're not scared is because you're more scary than any horror movie that exists, Erza" Scoffs Natsu, everyone gulps and stares at Erza to see a dark aura spread around her. I close my eyes, preparing for Erza's wrath. Luckily for Natsu, Jellal saves his stupid ass.

"Ahem" Coughs Jellal grabbing everyone's attention " Umm... Aren't you guys supposed to meet up with the basketball couch today?"

"What? N-" Natsu starts, but is soon cut off by Grays hand being slammed across his mouth.

"Y-yeah Jellal, we are. Now let's go before flame brain over here pisses anyone else off..." Gray hisses, he quickly takes his hand from Natsu's mouth and drags him out the canteen, All the boys following pursuit even Jellal.

"Why are we going out to watch a Horror movie tomorrow anyway?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows together. It is pretty sudden of them to do such things so it took me by surprise, making me curious even more.

"You dummy~" slurs Cana " After all it's the 1st of October today~" she nearly falls of her chair but regains her composure pretty quickly "so why not start the month with something scary?~" she looks around, and grabs out a beer can and starts drinking.

"And after all tomorrow is Friday so everyone will be free" Exclaims Lissana, clasping her hands together in joy.

"Yeah and now everyone knows who they're gonna be going in pairs with, yes?!" Juvia squeeks "Juvia is ever so happy to sit with Gray-sama, imagine all the things they will do when the lights are off..." Juvia starts mumbling things and just falls into her own world again, I chuckle slightly.

"Wait, we're going in pairs?" I ask a little dumbfounded

"Yeah it's me with Gajeel, then Jellal with Erza, along with Cana with Lisanna ,also Gray with Juvia and Natsu with whoever his new girlfiend will be..." Pipes Levy "But who will you go with Levy-chan?"

"I guess I could ask Sting to come, if you guys don't mind of course" I smile, just grinning at the thought of the blonde haired boy. As I look at the girls they have devilish smirks on their faces, I stare at them suspiciously "OKAY... what's with the stares? And overall why is Lissanna and Cana going to the cinema as a _PAIR_?"

All the girls share glances around with each other and start giggling, I suddenly feel dumb as if I'm missing out on something big. And oh boy wasn't I right!

"Well, how should we put this..." Starts Levy rubbing her chin, looking around the other girls and having smirks on their faces " we kinda set this up, so we could see Sting and you together! Like come on Lu-chan, you talk about him so much yet you don't let us see you two together! It's been a whole month since you been talking to him, face timing him, walking home with h-" my hands suddenly slam right into her mouth, covering it. While the girls sit around laughing their asses off.

"Okay Levy-chan I get it, you guys will probably see us together tomorrow." I whisper, my face going extremely red "But what will we do about Natsu, he hates Sabertooth to the core, especially Sting" I let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry Gray-sama and the boys will make sure Natsu behaves himself!" Juvia cheers gleefuly, I look at her confused like a lost puppy.

Erza obviously catches my confusion, and explains " Well all the boys along with Natsu still hate Sabertooth, but agreed to be friends with Sting as long as everything between you and him is fine. Natsu on the other hand doesn't know about this and will probably want to slaughter Sting when he sees him" I nod and let out a sigh.

 _Tomorrow sure will be interesting..._

* * *

I have history right now and never ever in my life have I been so bored, I probably look like a zombie. **LIFELESS**. That is me right now, I look at the board with droopy eyes. My head falling down a bit, at times like this I understand the statement 'dying of boredom'. I let out a long exasperated sigh, my attention slowly averting to the small vibration from my bag. I silently, like a ninja open my bag and take out my phone.

 **Hey, what lesson do you have now? :) x- S**

I smile slightly at the message and quickly text back

 **History, what about you? :) x- L**

 **Right now I have music, and oh god I wish I had some earbudds, Orga decided to sing and I must say it isn't music to my face :| x- S**

I cover my mouth to try not to burst out laughing, otherwise I would probably look like a loon. After containing myself I write a quick message.

 **Then what is music to your ears? x- L**

 **Your voice ;) x- S**

I bite on my bottom lip and I can feel my face going bright red really quickly. I'm so caught up in the message that I didn't see all my friends move towards me.

"Yo, bunny girl what got you so flustered?" I look up to see Gajeel, and the girls giggling behind him.

"He sent you a text message" Sing songs Cana

"Oh shut up" I hiss, my face glowing redder by every second

"Who is 'he'?" Asks Natsu, his voice filled with annoyance

"Her Mister Right" All the girls say in perfect unison, I just look at them amused at what they can do together.

I hear a low growl come from Natsu so I look at him, just to find out that his fists are clenched along with his head hanging low. His salmon hair covering his beautiful onyx eyes "I think I will go to the homeroom a bit earlier" He says bitterly, while passing he ignores our worried expressions.

"Umm... Natsu we still have 5 minutes left until we have to go the homeroom." Lissanna calls out for him, but he just shrugs and leaves from the door. This situation leaves the group silent making me flooded by my own thoughts...

 _Why is he acting like that?_

* * *

"Blondie..."

"Hmmmm?" I look at Sting to see him biting his bottom lip, and god does he look hot.

"You know your ass looks damn sexy in your outift" He says pointing at me, making me blush instantly "But it does piss me off when guys wolf whistle at you..." He practically growls, sending death glares to every guy around us " Nobody can wolf whistle at my Lucy, apart from me" he clenches his fists a little.

I'm about to make a comment about what he said but unfortunately we ended up at the cinema, so I decided to save the remark for later.

 _So I'm his Lucy now hehehe_

As we enter I see my friends standing in a group at the cinema's lobby, I quickly take Stings hand and drag him along to my friends. I try to ignore the fireworks I feel igniting from my hand and focusing on getting to my friends and not melting in that spot.

"Hey, guys!" I yell, while Sting just waves. Everyone says their greetings and we start making small talk, it even looks as if everyone is getting along with Sting as well.

"Lucy, we got Natsu sorted out. If he tries to do anything funny with Sting, we threatened he will get lynched by the boys... and Erza" Whispers Cana into my ear, I look at her and as if she could mind read she whispers again "He's buying the food and tickets for all of us. Oh I got him to buy what you and Sting wanted by the way" I nod and smile gratefully at her.

"AND HE COULDN'T SLEEP FOR A WEEK BECAUSE OF THAT!" Sting cries between his fits of laughter, with Jellal, Gray and Gajeel on the floor crying from all the laughter.

"Who couldn't sleep for a week?" Asks Natsu his voice monotone like never before holding a few drinks, while at his side a girl with ginger hair holding a bags of popcorn.

"Y-You know R-Rufus from Sabert-tooth" Chokes out Gray between his small fits of laughter "H-He went for a s-swimming competition i-in Lamia S-Scale High"

"AND-HE-SAW-THE-HEAD-MISSTRESS-IN-A-SWIMMING-COSTUME!" Yells Gajeel trying to contain his laughter

"The dude couldn't sleep for a week" Spoke Jellal who surprisingly regained his composure really quickly.

"Yeah Rufus has a really good memory" Chuckles Sting, I myself start chuckling at the story, I didn't quite realise that Sting was staring at me smiling softly.

Natsu coughs, only for me to make eye contact with him. His eyes are full of hurt, anger and another feeling I don't know, I seriously need to find this out otherwise it will bug me! His gaze slowly falls down and I follow, what our gazes stop on is my hand... that is still holding onto Sting's hand. My heart skips a beat, I quickly look at Sting to see that he is looking at our hands. I give them a slight squeeze, making him look into my eyes, I give him a small smile which is gladly returned by a cute grin showing his dazzling white teeth.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: THE SEATS ARE ARRANGED LIKE THIS FROM LEFT TO RIGHT: CANA, LISSANNA, ERZA, JELLAL, LEVY, GAJEEL, GRAY, JUVIA, CASSIE- NATSU'S NEW CHICK, NATSU, LUCY, STING. THEY'RE TAKING UP A WHOLE ROW.)_**

So we are about to watch the Horror movie 'Jessabelle' and trust me, even tough it hasn't really started yet I'm here shaking here like a mother fucking chihuahua. I might as well be dancing to the 'shake it off' music video, because right now I look like I'm shaking off all my worries. I hear Sting chuckle next to me and grabs my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Cheer up blondie, nothing bad will happen to you. Besides if something does happen, the great Sting Eucliffe is here to protect you." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. This boy sure does know how to get good reactions from me. I could practically hear a hiss come next to me but I try to ignore it.

I tried to put at least one arm on a arm rest but lucky me had to find out they are occupied by both of the boys! I groan mentally.

 _looks like I have nothing to grab onto when I get scared_

* * *

Okay remember when I said I had nothing to grab onto when I'll get scared? Well, it looks like Sting's arm is was doing just fine, if I got scared I would just grab it and squeeze it or even hug it. And if I was too paralyzed to do anything he would grab my hand and squeeze it reassuringly or just wrap his muscular arm around my body protectively. Making me relax, although it was pretty hard not to ignore Natsu either growling, hissing, twisting in his chair, swearing under his breath and even cracking his knuckles!

It got to the bit in the movie where the dead girl started getting out of the car and crawling after the dude, snatching his ankle and making the guy fall on the floor. Okay let's make things clear; ugly, dead, girls covered in mud or blood crawling after people _IS NOT_ my thing. So when I scream at the top of my lungs, jumping out of my seat and magically somehow landing on Sting's lap... are my survival reflexes... yeah... survival reflexes...

"Blondie as much I love you having on my lap, I don't know what the guys will do to me when they see us like this..." Whispers Sting only for me to hear, unfortunately one more person heard him... and that person was pretty... pretty... **_pissed_**.

"Okay. that's. enough. Luce. come. talk. to. me. outside. now." Hisses Natsu, he literally looks like he could kill at least 20 dragons. And when he looks like that you sure do know not to get on his bad side, so I just nod and follow him.

* * *

"Luce are you out of your mind?!" Growls Natsu as soon as we get outside the cinema room, taken a little aback I try to stay as calm as possible.

"What do you mean if I'm out of my mind?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"What made you think it was a good idea to bring him here?!" Natsu hisses, his voice filled with hatred " don't you see the guy is using you Luce?!"

"Natsu, why would he use me?" I deadpan, still trying to stay as calm as possible.

"COME ON LUCE, HE IS FROM SABERTOOTH HIGH! GOD DAMMIT ISN'T IT OBVIOUS HE WILL DO SOMETHING DIRTY!" He raises his voice, cold eyes staring into mine.

"How do you know that he is going to do something 'dirty', Natsu?" My voice goes dangerously low, my brown eyes staring deep into his black eyes.

"HE IS STING FUCKING EUCLIFFE! DAMMIT LUCY THAT DUDE IS THE BIGGEST DICKHEAD I KNOW! HE WILL FUCKING LEAVE YOU CRYING LUCY!" He bellows, his arms flying around him for exaggeration.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" I shriek, losing my cool a little "He would never leave me he isn't like that." I look at him sternly.

"Yeah right he won't leave you crying," He says sarcastically,rolling his eyes "he probably treats girls like shit. Then he probably leaves them like they're nothing" he adds, his voice filled with venom

"H-How can you say that?!" I say, jabbing my finger into his chest " Dammit Natsu, he has been treating me like a fucking princess since I met him, he didn't even hurt me once you know! when I needed something he was there, he was even there to comfort me!" I give him the hardest death glare I could muster and jab his chest with my finger once again "Unlike _YOU_ Natsu, _YOU_ always treat girls like shit and _YOU_ always forget about them afterwards! Dammit when will _YOU_ grow up and see what _YOU_ are doing is wrong!" I scream at the top of my lungs

"And you know what's funny although I knew that so called 'dickhead' for a month, I think I'm starting to like him... and not just as a friend...and I think his feelings are the same" I say my voice flat, I stare at Natsu to see his reaction only to see a pokerface. I nod to myself and say out loud "You probably don't know what is liking someone. After all, all you need are just girls that will do what ever 'stuff' you want to do with them for two days and then you get bored. It's sad to knowing you will never know how it is to like someone."

Before I noticed what is happening...I'm pinned against a wall... with two hands on either side of my head and and a knee between my legs... My breath is quickly taken away making it short and ragged. I look up at Natsu to see his face resembling a predator who has found his prey, he licks his lips slowly and attentively watches my neck. I gulp... but try to remain calm.

"N-Natsu" I stutter

"Ya, know Lucy I always love the way you smell of strawberries and vanilla" he says seductively biting his lip " I wonder if you taste the same"

"Nats-" My words are cut of when lips make contact with the delicate skin on my neck, making me gasp. Natsu smirks against my skin and carries on biting, licking and kising the delicate skin going lower and lower.

"Never say I don't know how liking someone feels like Luce, 'cause you never know it could even be you" He whispers against the uncovered flesh sending shivers down my spine.

 _This is so wrong, yet it feels so right_

He slowly proceeds to go lower and lower, ending up on my collarbone. He starts making a trail of butterfly kisses along it and ever so often nibbles at it in certain areas getting small gasps from me. For some reason I couldn't push him away or say anything, its like all my senses were taken away.

"Luce" Whispers Natsu into my ear, sending multiple shivers to go down my body "you're a fine piece of work you know" he stars sucking and biting gently on my earlobe, electricity running down my body and a warm pleasure settling underneath my stomache.

 _Lucy dammit get yourself together!_

Natsu sets his face centimeteres away from mine, just a little move forward and we will be sharing a kiss. His hot breath fanning my cheeks and his lips looking as edible as ever.

 _This is just the same as whe-_

"You know what Luce I'm interested what would happen if Sting saw you like this with me" He says softly, my eyes widen in realisation "I'm interested if he would still like you the same way" suddenly all my senses come back to me, as soon as Natsu's face inches towards mine in slow motion.

 _ **SMACK**_

I step away from Natsu who is now holding onto his red cheek, with wide eyes. I regain my breath in a normal steady pace after 'that' and let out a long sigh.

"Natsu do-" I stare at him with disapointment, and just shake my head. I turn around to get Sting and leave but a muscualar hand grabs my wrist, making me spin around.

"Luce I'm so sorry about this," he whispers, voiced filled with shame and regret "can we forget about this"

"Yeah we can Natsu, afterall _it means nothing_ " I laugh bitterly, snatching my wrist away and heading to get Sting

 _It always **means nothing** to you Natsu..._

* * *

 **A/N: WHOOOO this was pretty long I guess! did you like it? okay now I need you guys to remember the sentence 'it means nothing' all I'm gonna say is it's important! Also sorry about last time the answer to the the question from nowittynamehere (guest) yeah the teacher was late I kinda forgot about that...**

 **Okay if you have any questions I will answer! so go ahead and shoot!**

 **Also what should I do with Sting being Lucy's servant**

 **I can't go to school for a week so I might update pretty often (sucks to be ill for me but lots of fun for you :P)**

 **If there are any spelling errors more than usual or something doesn't make sense just ignore it, it's kinda late and I'm tired and don't want to re read it for the 5th time -.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Slightly important message (at least for me) at the end of this chapter**

* * *

Seriously, who does he think he is? That stupid idiot, like come on seriously who in the world does something like that?! Especially when they have a girlfriend! no one does that- scratch that there is Natsu- anyway he can't just do that! What does he think he is? He can't just invade my private space like that without my permission!

 _But you did like it..._

No I never, wait did I?.. GAAAAHH stupid feelings, I just want to have a normal life and be with someone that actually likes me and won't brake my heart! Especially after _that thing_ I don't think I can go over it... again...

I jump on my bed staring up at the ceiling, my hand raking through my knotty hair. Yep, this is what I do every god damn time someone pisses me off or if I have a lot on my mind. Well, considering of what happened not long ago we could say I'm doing it because of both reasons. And if I could, I would gladly smash something against the wall...

 _Wow violent much eh?_

I've been doing this for an hour or so since Sting and I left the cinema. Sting was quite curios for the reason why we left so early compared to the other guys, so I just told him I'm not feeling well. He didn't believe me at all, but after the tenth time asking for the truth he gave up. As much as I HATE lying, I _**had**_ to do it. Because seriously who in the world would say something like this "Oh nothing really, just kinda had a heated moment with my bestfriend, even though I like you. It kinda felt right so my feelings are all over the place right now. But don't worry I'm pretty sure _it means nothing_ to Natsu!"...Yeah... I don't think anyone with the right mind would do that...

The thing is even if I wanted to I can't be angry with Natsu, it's like my mind and body don't let me to. Longest I stayed angry at him was what like four days?.. But he seriously went to far this time and he needs to pay for his moronic actions, but how?.. Maybe Erza or Mira can help? Just the idea of this makes shivers go down my spine.

I spin around on my bed, looking for a comfortable position. My eyelids starting to get a little have, I let out a small yawn. Snuggling into my duvet I close my eyelids

 _Dammit Natsu why is it you every god damn time?_

* * *

I wake up to a loud beeping noise, ringing through my ears. Sometimes I really regret having to go on jogs, to my luck I have to do it on a day I feel like flipping godzilla... _SHIT_ Levy! I hope I won't do anything stupid, making her realise I'm in such a mood! Or she would go on a full detective mode, like that petite girl can turn into Sherlock Holmes if she wants too sometimes!

I let out a loud groan, and jump off my bed heading to my bathroom to take a quick shower. After the quick shower I blow dry my hair and put it into a pony tail, I take a note to go to a hairdresser soon otherwise I will have more split ends than I have already. I head over to my wardrobe and take out my usual jogging gear only this time I have a pink top... pink.

 _Natsu..._

I groan at the thought of the pink haired idiot, it's too early to start worrying! I let out a small annoyed sigh get out of my lips, I head over to my front door. As I'm about to get out I'm stopped, my mouth turns into a full blown out grin while my eyes are screaming with happiness... There on the floor, is a box of chocolates, a bouquet full of roses, a **BIG AS FUCK** teddy holding a heart with a 'sorry' engraved on it... and a small envelope.

I look at everything before I pick up the envelope, I open the envelope. The idiot I smile like I got the most astronomical lollipop in the world.

 ** _Lucy,_**

 ** _Is it too late now to say sorry?_**

 _ **\- Natsu x**_

I sigh "How I'm meant to ignore you after all this dammit!" I shout annoyed, but the happiness doesn't leave me at all.

* * *

"WAIT DID HE JUST USE FUCKING JUSTIN BIEBER LYRICS ON ME?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay before you slaughter me, I know, I know this is really short but I don't really want you guys to hate Natsu! Anyway first of all you guys are fantastic I don't know what I would do without you guys! :) Now the Important stuff:**

 **1) There is a Halloween party coming soon and I need costume ideas so please rain on me like cats and dogs**

 **2) How would you guys want Lucy to torture Sting as her servant (nowittynamehere, you have some brains thanks for the suggestion! I sure will think about it!)**

 **3) NOW THIS IS THE IMPORTANT ONE (but mostly for me) How do you guys feel about Natsu?**

 **Anyway see you guys soon, and you guys are so great :)**

 **Sorry for the short update, but don't worry the next ones are going to be longer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I dragged my legs across the school concrete floor, the small rocks underneath my feet grinding against the bottom of my shoe. I let out a small yawn escape my lips, I haven't been this exhausted in my life for a really long time. Even when I had to study 12 hours straight for my exams! And the stupid reason I'm on the edge of becoming a zombie, is because of all the chearleading practices I've been having lately. Our school is pretty strict when it comes to competition, considering the fact that after the Halloween break we have a rematch with Sabertooth High, so our Master wants us at the best of our abilities.

"Hi Lucy"

"Morning Lucy"

"Hello Lucy"

"Hi Lucy"

As I move across the school I reply to everyone with a monotone 'hi'. Well, those stupid practices drag my cheerful spirit away, and I sure don't like it. Come on! Me, Lucy Heartfilia being a lifeless blonde? Don't think so, nope. I ain't letting that happen! I take in a deep breath, and brush my hair backwards with my hand. I slowly exhale, and put up a warm large grin. This should be better I guess, I don't like being seen so lusterless, although I can still feel the lingering feeling of the tiredness.

"Luuuuuuccccccyyyyy, please wait for me..." I hear a voice whine behind me, I turn around to see Lissana. Looking like I did this morning, maybe a bit better. I let out a soft chuckle at her state.

"I looked just like you this morning" I giggle pointing at her, she rolls her eyes and gives me a small pout. I start heading forwards with her until she jumps at me. WOW, she really does get hyperactive really quickly...

 _wow she can transform into a wild beast or something..._

"OMFG Lucy, I forgot to tell you!" She gives me a full blown smile, while I give her a funny look "Mira is back!" She shouts, suddenly a big urge to party flows over me. I didn't see Mira for like 2 months, and you're not expecting _me_ to party... **psshhhh**... _you wish!_ I may not look like it, but I am a party animal!

"Really? How's her and Laxus?" I ask, curiosity spilling over me.

"They're fine, they had a great time at Hawaii" Smiles Lissana, we start heading to our homeroom.

"I still can't believe the school allowed to go them for nearly 2 months, I'm kinda jealous" I say, stuffing my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Well, after all Laxus is the Master's grandson, soooo obviously the school let him go with her" Scoffs Lissana, folding her arms over her chest.

Mira and Laxus have been going out for 2 years now since September, so Laxus decided it would be a good idea to treat her. And Laxus being the kind of guy to spoil his princess, decided to take her to Hawaii for nearly **_two months!_**

 _Damn she sure is lucky_

* * *

Mira's POV

I let out a squeak, when everyone is at the usual table apart from the boys and a certain blonde. I haven't seen my girlies in **_FOREVER_** , so it's time to show them how much I missed them.

"GIRLS!" I squeal, dragging all of them into a group hug. We start giggling, and sit at our spots. "So did I miss out on anything?" I arch my eyebrow, a smirk laying on my face.

"Well, Lucy has a new guy in her life~" Slurs Cana, wiggling her eyebrows.

"WHO?!" I yelp, jolting up from my seat.

 _Did she finally end up with Nat-_

"Sting Eucliffe" Pipes Juvia, claping her hands together. My mouth hangs low and my eyeballs nearly pop out of my eyes, if I carry on I will surely have flies in my mouth.

"Whaaa?" I ask, my brain is all over the place and it seems like I can't gather it.

"They've been talking and meeting for like two months now, we're fine with it as long as she's happy and nothing goes wrong" Mumbles Erza, due to the fact her mouth is filled with strawberry cake.

 _NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! AFTER ALL MY PLANS?! SERIOUSLY?!_

"aha, right..." I say calmly, although I'm boiling inside I don't want the girls to know something is up "I think I left something in my previous class, got to go!" I shout, jogging out of the cafeteria.

 _WHERE THE FUCK IS LUCY?!_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was looking for new fantasy books in the library to get some inspiration for the new story I'm starting, my eyes skim through the rows of thick, hard cover books. A smile forms on my lips when I see a book that catches my eye, I check the blurb out while humming 'Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance.

I set off to a empty table and put my book on it, I'm about to sit down but a strong hand drags me out of the library. I turn around to see Mira and she is **BEYOND PISSED.**

"H-Hi M-Mira" I stutter trying not to get burnt by her gaze, as we leave the library she drags me to an empty corridor.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screeches, her eyes staring intently at me "AFTER ALL MY PLANNING FOR YOUR FUTURE WITH HIM, YOU END UP WITH EUCLIFFE! SERIOUSLY?"

I let out a long sigh, I put my arms around my body "I knew you're going to react like that..." I stare outside the window "Mira... It's just... dammit, I... You know whatever happened it means nothing and it would always stay that way... So, why? Why would you plan those things?"

Mira calms down and lets out a long sigh, while rest her back on the wall "I-It's just..." she puts her hand over her forehead, and chuckles softly " You know what happened means something... So why deny it?"

I laugh bitterly, tears welling up in my eyes " But you know it's the truth, everything I said is truth..." I look at her a few lonely tears streaming down my face "You _know_ what happened, you know what h-he s-said, and y-you know w-what he d-did..."

Mira walks over to me and pulls me in a warm comforting hug, making small circles with her hand to calm me down " Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to... sometimes I just want other's life to go so perfectly, I'm blinded and don't see the truth" She rests her chin on my head, letting out a small chuckle she asks "Lets get some hot chocolate, hmmmm?"

I nod my head in response.

 _I just want to curl in a ball and cry..._

* * *

As soon as I get out of my shower, I get a phone call from from Sting. I answer the phone, and grip on tightly to my towel, this guys has some of the weirdest timings ever

"Hey blondie, what you doin'?" He asks, in a singsong kind of voice.

"Well I'm planning on getting dressed..." I hiss, but the playfulness is still somewhere in the background.

"Damn if I knew I would have FaceTimed you, well hopefully next time." He chuckles, you can feel his smirk even through the phone.

"Hahahaha, really funny. You know you can be such a pain sometimes" I say plainly, finally finding some cute pajamas. Cute white long pajama bottoms with pandas all over it, and the top of the pajama is a white crop top with a cute panda head. Above the panda is a sentence saying 'hug me like your life depended on it'

"Oh come on, the great Sting Eucliffe can't be a pain. The ladies can't resist me and the men want to be me!" He says proudly, I roll my eyes and chuckle slightly.

"You're so full of yourself, like seriosuly." I giggle, plopping on my bed.

"Hear that all the time" He laughs, he then clears his throat which I raise my eyebrow at "Lucy I was thinking you know on Halloween, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus High is making a party...sooooooo, I thought maybe you would like to come with me?"

A smile spreads across my face "Sure Sting!" I pipe out.

"Great!" He cheers "Anyway, you happy that tomorrow is our last day and then we have 9 days left for the Halloween holiday?"

"Yeah, but I have a few homeworks I need to finish up for tomorrow." I let out a aggravated sigh "But I don't know what to chose stay in bed or get out of bed..."

"Why don't do both?" He asks

"But how?" I reply

"Get out of bed and come into mine" He chuckles

"You smooth fucker..."

* * *

All praise the lords it's the last day! from tomorrow on we have 9 days of freedom! I head over to our table in the cafeteria, only to find out I was the last one left. Everyone seemed to be huddled up talking about something, I raise one eyebrow at the scence before me. I clear my throat and all eyes go on me, I sit at the only spot left which is between Levy and Natsu.

"So, what're you discussing?" I ask, sipping on my apple juice.

"Well, bunny girl we found out Hibiki is doing a party on Halloween and invited our group over." Says Gajeel, plopping a fry in his mouth.

"Yeah and we were discussing who's going with who, but some people don't like the arrangements" Hisses Jellal, looking sternly at Gray

"I said I ain't going with her" He points at Juvia, scrunching his face up.

"But Gray-sama!" Cries Juvia, suddenly a small argument forms. Making me roll my eyes and giggle at their nonesense, until someone pokes my side. I look at Natsu to see his eyes shining brightly.

"Lucy, I was thinking because of the party maybe you would like to go with-" His sentence is cut short by Levy

"Lu-chan who're you going to go with?" Pipes Levy cheerfully, making everyone look at me.

"Well, Sting knew about the party yesterday. So, he asked me to come with him. And I said yes, so I'll be with him" I smile cheerfully, showing my glistening white teeth. I turn to Natsu, and tilt my head a little "So, what was you saying?"

"Nothing, just forget about it" His voice was cold and kind of distant, he picks his stuff up and leaves the canteen. Gray follows straight after him, a concerned look on his face.

"Well, at least I hope we all have a good holiday!" Cheers Mira, hugging Laxus's arm.

 _There's something about the Holidays I forgot about..._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I guess I got to clear something up! All of your were asking why isn't it Christmas but Halloween. Well I posted this Story in November, but the actual story started off in the start of September. So I'm going according to the time set in my story, because If I didn't you guys would miss A LOT OF THINGS. So, this means we're kind of behind with the seasons!**

 **You maybe wondering why I gave them a Holiday during October, but the thing is I need those holidays so I'm going to do it how they do it in England**

 **October (1 week holiday)**

 **December (2 week holiday)**

 **February (1 week)**

 **April (2 week?..)**

 **And then we get to summer!**

 **I hope That I cleared things up and didn't confuse you even more :P if I did I will try and explain to you again.**

 **I'm ever so sorry that this chapter wasn't good but my life is a chaos lately (T-T) So if it's terrible and has lots of mistakes I'm sorry :(**

 **I'll update soon sorry for waiting so long,**

 **lovelivelaugh3**

 _ **P.S: Happy New Year!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

I trudge into my room, letting out a tired sigh. I jump on my bed and stare intently at the ceiling. I twirl a strand of hair between my fingers, trying to focus. I pout a little for the bugging thought in my mind. Ever since lunch, something like a reminder has been swimming around my mind. And the stupid thing is I can't remember what it is, and it's **_really_** pissing me off.

 _There's something about the holidays I can't forget about... But what is it?_

I grab my forehead and try to think for a second...yet still, _nothing_. It's one of those thoughts that drives you into exhaustion, until you figure it out. I grab my pillow and hug it tight, I let my eyes trail down to the open window. The beautiful night sky occupied with magnificent glistening stars, is shining brightly on me. My eyes search for most of the 88 constellations out there, slowly my eyes start getting droopy and heavy.

 _I hope I can remember soon_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on my face, I scrunch up my face in displeasure. I turn around to my pillow and hug I tightly between my arms, I notice how warm the pillow is and snuggle closer to it. The only problem is it seems kind of harder, and the smell of it is different... It's a familiar scent though... It is very masculine though...

Suddenly, I remember what happens on the holiday! I open my eyes to see a sleeping salmon haired boy, snoring quietly.

 _Yep, I was meant to remember that..._

I try to face palm but unfortunately his arm is surrounding my waist, and trapping my arms. I curse under my breath, well I do need to get out somehow... I glare at the boy in front of me before, taking a deep breath.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, WAKE THE FUCK UP AND LET ME GO" I shriek, trying to wriggle out of his embrace like a centipede... but I utterly fail, **_dammit._**

"Shhhh Luce, five more minutes please..." Mumbles Natsu, dragging me closer to his chest.

"No Natsu, I have to get up and do breakfast." I say sternly, piercing holes through his chest. But I guess it's better like that, considering that I can already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I probably look like a tomato, fuck my life...

"I'll only let you go if you omlet, otherwise you're staying here with me."He yawned, stretching his arms and looking at me. A huge grin was spread across his face, I roll my eyes and pout.

"Natsu, tell me why is it that every god damn holiday you end up in my bed?" I moan, skipping down the stairs to the kitchen. Natsu following me chuckles a little.

"Well, after all I do have my girlfriends, so I stay at their houses till late most of the time. But because you know how Grandine is with me and my 'playboy habit', I can't go home otherwise I would get an earfull from her every god damn time. So, I crash at your place..." He chuckles nervously, rubbing his neck. I keep my lip in a tight line and just nod.

 _I'm interested what they do. Probably makes out with the new girls until their lips fall of or maybe even- Nope Lucy don't go to the darkside! Why Natsu? Why you do this to me?!_

All these venomous thoughts swerm around my head, making a pang of jealousy hit me. I start making the omlet, humming a little tune. Strong arms go around my waist, I don't have to look back to know who it is. His body temperature is heating my back, making me really comfortable and snuggly... I swear to lord he can be like a personal heater sometimes! He rests his chin on my shoulder, staring at the nearly done omlet.

"Natsu, you know this is really distracting right?" I mumble, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He only shrugs, not taking his eyes off the food.

"Well, I just like to see you cook. And you was blocking the way, so I had no other choice but to this. Plus the aroma is driving me crazy..." He says, nearly drooling at the last part. I roll my eyes and plop down the omlet on a plate and past it to him. He quickly snatches it off me and runs to the livingroom. I giggle a little and start doing my own omlet.

I come into the livingroom with my plate to see Natsu scarfing down his breakfast like a hungry dragon, while watching 'Corpse Bride'. I sit down next to him, to soon I'm being engulfed by the movie. It's my second time watching it really, well I watched it as a child, but I found it more on the creepy side back then. But right now it's a great movie, and it shows how much effort people put in to make such a awesome film.

As the movie ends, I pick up the plates and head over to the kitchen. As I put the dishes in the sink, I get softly pushed away... By Natsu. He shoots me a smirk, I raise a eyebrow. What in the world is he planning to do? I swear to god if he sets my kitchen on fire, he will get a Lucy kick where the sun doesn't shine...

"Because you did the omlet, I'll do the dishes" He gleams with joy, I have a blank facial expression... He will what? Natsu **NEVER** does the dishes, but considering it's a one in a million opportunity I will let him.

"Okay, Natsu." I reply, he blinks at me a few times.

"WHHHAAAAT?!" He yells, a dumbfounded expression splattered across his face.

I raise a eyebrow, and say "You can do the dishes Natsu?.." Okay, maybe it was more of a question, but eeeeehh who cares?

"No,no,no,no,no" He cries, shaking his hands about for emphasis. He points at me and glares, hissing "You, Lucy Heartfilia was meant to say something like 'No, don't worry Natsu. After all you are my guest, so you shouldn't do any work'. " He puts a high pinched voice on, for what I was meant to say. He sounded _ridiculous_ , I had to surpass the hysterical laughter that was about to leave my mouth.

I rest my left hand on my hip, and point my index finger at him. Giving him a glare " First of all, I don't sound like that" I slightly slap him across the chest "Second of all, you're not really a guest if I didn't invite you over. You just came in like you own the place." I snarl, getting kind of irritated.

We have a intense stare off, until I face palm and let out a low growl come out. He can be more stubborn than me, like seriously!

 _Well, I was meant to wash them in the first place_

"Fine, I'll do th-" I start

I'm cut off by Natsu, though. He rubs his neck and mumbles "But now, I feel bad so I'll do them. Now go before I change my mind." I look at the boy who is now doing the dishes, a gentle smile crosses my lips.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with a pair of jeans, a leather jacket and black and white converse. Casual, comfortable and stylish. Just the way I like it, a cute grin lays on my face. As much as I love wearing skirts today is seriously not the weather, I would probably have a body temperature like Gray. He is literally a living icicle, cold weather is like a sunny day for him. For granted you will see him take off his clothes at least 5 times a day, doesn't matter what weather it is... Although it is a problem for him cause of his fangirls... or stalkers more like.

I jog down the stairs to see if Natsu is still there, but luckily he goes out around 1pm to probably meet up with his girlfriends. And then ends up in my bed in the morning, he's been doing this for 4 days now. I knew that Grandine hates Natsu's playboy acts, although I never knew she hates it that much, to make him stay over at mine. He does that every Holiday, but it's a new excuse everytime, so I'm guessing if he used this one Grandine must be really pissed with him.

I'm glad he is gone though, 'cause right now me and Sting are going out to town. And if Natsu was here it would probably turn into WWE, and I don't want to do the job as a referee... I sit on the sofa and patiently wait for bumble bee... Wait up! That reminds me he still has to do his servant job for a week.

 _That boy better hide...hehehehehe_

I'm pulled back to my senses when there's a knock on the door. I abruptly stand up and head over to the door, I delicately twist the door knob and push the door ajar. In front of me is a smirking Sting, his eyes where shining with mischief... He better not do anything stupid, or I will _**personally**_ castrate him.

"You look damn fine, Blondie" He wolf whistles, winking at me.

"You too, Sting" I say cooly, trying to fight the blush, and damn I nailed that shit!

 _I need to reward myself with a cookie later on_

I squish my hands into the pockets of my jacket, my lungs filling with the fresh cold evening air. I close my eyes savoring the moment "It sure is dark even though it is 5pm. Although I do love the smell of the evening air, it reminds me that winter is about to bombarded you with snow."

"Yeah, although it will never be dark for me..." He whispers with his eyes closed. He probably didn't expect me to hear. But I did, so me being me, the curiosity got the better of me.

"Why is that?" I ask, cocking a eyebrow. He looks at me with a blank expression, like I said something out of the world. But then it kicks in and a small 'ooohh' leaves his mouth. He seriously thought I wouldn't hear...

"Well I will always see during the night, because I have a beautiful bright star near me" He says, it was only audible so I could hear. He had a cute grin on his face, and was walking forwards.

"How can you be so smooth, man?" I grumble, scrunching my eyebrows together. While my arms are folded in front of my chest.

"If you want to I can go rough on you any time and anywhere..." He pops up in front of me, and gently grabs my chin, he inches closer and closer. My breath hitches, my heart beats like a fucking drum. A huge smirk is formed on his handsome face, while his eyes are gleaming with all kinds of emotions, mostly mischief... I _knew_ he's up to no good... But I swear he had this moment where his predator mode turned on, Jesus Christ is it hot in here or what?

 _Wait. What did he say?!_

Suddenly his sentence hits me like a frying pan and I jump back "STING!" I stare at the boy with my mouth slightly open, he just laughs hysterically in response and starts walking forward. I take a few seconds to cool down, and make my heart stop jumping around like a monkey. When I finally catch up with the boy he's deep in his thoughts.

* * *

Chocolate. Chocolate is _life_. Chocolate for me is like strawberry cake for Erza. You mess with chocolate you mess with me, like offend _any_ type of chocolate and I **WILL** make sure I'll suffocate you with it. Right now I'm at a cafe with Sting, and they have like **_the best_** chocolate in the world. It just melts in your mouth, and you feel like your in heaven while angels are giving you a private massage and putting grapes in your mouth. Pure luxury. I never been here before, but it seems that Sting has been here a lot, because all the workers here seem to know him.

"I knew you would like it." Says Sting cheerfully, happiness and joy written on his face

" _'Like it'_ is a understatement" I hum, in pure satisfaction as another piece of the chocolate is placed in my mouth. I swear I could hear one of the workers chuckle at my reaction, I look at the worker who looks like he's in his mid-forties and give him a shy wave, he just nods back with a smile. I turn around to face Sting to see him, resting his chin on his palm staring at me with a small smirk. My breath goes ragged and I get quickly nervous. WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME?!

"I-Is there s-something on my f-face?" I stutter, my hands going over my face checking for something. He just lays back in his seat and chuckles nervously, while rubbing his neck and giving me a sheepish grin.

 _Okay who fucked up? Me or him?_

He clears his throat, and looks at me with the most serious look I ever saw. Damn, Erza would be impressed. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, after he exhales he opens his eyes gain. "Lucy"

 _HE DIDN'T CALL ME BLONDIE! HE'S SO FUCKING SERIOUS_

"I've been thinking... About us, I can't help but fall-" His speech is taken to a halt by a female voice, I look over at the girl who has short white hair with a flower on the side. She grabs a chair and puts it next to Sting in a flash. My mouth is slightly open at the sight... She's clinging onto him... trying to shove her boobs in his face... My blood boils, and I feel like Satan is trying to crawl out of me. That bitch better run, before I grab some scissors and play **_hairdresser_**.

"Sting" She purrs, running her hands through his hair. Sting just bangs his head on the table, while cursing under his breath... He inhales some air before sitting up straight he looks at me, and notices how pissed I am. 'Cause the next thing he does is grabs the bridge of his nose and shakes his head slightly, mumbling something like 'Ruining my plan'.

"Yukino, what the fuck are you doing here?" He hisses, pushing her away from him gently enough to make her sit straight on her chair. He looks at her in a mixture of disgust, disbelief and annoyance... She looks at him in confusion, and trails her index finger down his bicep. I can't help but drill holes in her head, maybe I should call the girls and tell them about this... nah she would probably die at the sight of Mira and Erza pissed. I'll just take care of her...

"I wanted to see my, Boyfriend" She moans, Sting just groans and I raise and eyebrow.

"How many times should I tell you just 'cause I kissed you _once_ in elementary by _accident_ doesn't make me your boyfriend" Sting growls growing highly irritated, she gasps as if she's hurt and puts a hand over her chest.

 _Wait is she wearing what I think she's wearing?_

I hysterically fall into laughter, with tears streaming down my eyes. As I collect myself together I see Yukino pissed as fuck, while Sting is just sniggering at this whole situation. She scoffs and glares at me, I just smirk and raise one eyebrow. Challenging her.

"What are you laughing at?" She snarls, her nostrils flaring up a bit.

" The fact that your wearing a white see through shirt, which makes it easy to see your bra" I say calmly trying not to laugh again " What's even more funny, isn't it the bra from Victoria's secret with **_EXTRA_** padding?" She gapes at me, and Sting is sitting there at the verge of braking "So before you try and shove your boobs in someone's face. Make sure nobody can see the bra your wearing, so you don't have to go through the same embarrassment again. Okay, honey?" I say in sweet sugary voice, with a fake smile.

The girl just gapes at me like a gold fish, and looks flustered as fuck. Sting is already on the floor trying to stay alive, I smirk at her just waiting for a comeback.

She regains her composure and Scoffs at me "He liked it. Who are _you_ anyway? Miss nobody?"

I laugh lowly, and stare intently at her "Lucy Heartfilia, and who are _you_? Miss padding?" I see her vein throb at the last part.

"Yukino Aguria" She says cooly "Wow Sting, I thought you said that Fairy Tail High's cheerleading captain was a slut." She looks at Sting who just stopped laughing, and briskly walks out the cafe.

"She sure is a jealous one, if she knew that two months ago you only found out about my existence" I chuckle slightly, helping him up from the floor. Although I still could feel a little pang of hurt from what she said.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor doing my nails, while Skyping my friends from my laptop.

"So she just just started doing that like she owns him?" Asks Mira

"Mhhhmm" I hum in response

"And then you embarrassed her?" Chimes Erza

"I guess so" I mumble

"And then she makes bullshit up?" Says Cana, surprisingly she's sober. Did Christmas come early?!

"Yup" I hiss

"Why didn't you call us Lucy, Juvia would kick her ass" Growls Juvia

"Exactly! We would have slaughte-" Yells Levy, but I cut her off rolling my eyes.

"That's what I mean, if I called you guys. We wouldn't teach her a lesson, but send her to her grave. Wouldn't we?" I ask, they laugh nervously making me groan and slap my face.

"Yeaah, we would..." Laughs Lisanna making everyone else laugh.

* * *

It's he day before Halloween and we're running over the 'plans'.

"Okay is everyone happy with the plans?" Asks Jellal, glaring at Gray, who just scoffs and turns his head away from him.

"Lucy where is Sting?" Asks Mira, wiggling her eyebrows.

"He's helping his friend out..." I say uncertainly, no knowing what Mira is planning to do.

"Omg girls did you hear that? Sting is such a nice guy! Imagine their children!" Screams Mira, turning into her devil matchmaker

 _Fuck a fangirling session!_

* * *

Nobody's POV

"This is going to be longer than I thought. tch" Says Gajeel, shaking his head. Gray is facepalming.

While Natsu clenches his jaw, grumbling " damn you, Sting." Squishing his hands into fists

"Ouch. Natsu, babe, you're hurting me." Hisses Melody, wincing at the pain.

Natsu looks down at his hands and lets go of the girl. "Sorry." he mumbles, not taking his eyes off a particular blonde.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Asks Melody, trying to touch his shoulder. But he takes a step forward and takes a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Let's just go"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, how's you're year going so far? I tried to make this a bit longer, so I hope you're happy!**

 **Just noticed I didn't update since last year ;) :P (The new years puns, I know, I know... -.-)**

 **Please don't be mad that I made Yukino a bitch, but I seriously HATE HER. So, I'm sorry about that (but I ain't planning to change this)**

 **Okay maybe this wasn't any better than the last one and I'm sorry (T-T) Don't kill me please!**

 **To all them StiCy fans out there you're gonna love the next 1-3 chapters ;)**

 **Just warning you guys don't expect me to write some awesome dancing scenes I'm shit at those, but I'll do my best (T-T)**

 **FanFiction is pissing me off, because some of you wrote reviews for the last chapter. And it says there's 32 reviews, but it only shows 27. This is the first time this happened to me. Can you guys see the new reviews?**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think of StiCy and Nalu so far?**

 **Should I make more Girl time moments?**

 **Should I add other ship moments? (I'm not really keen with Gruvia though -.-)**

 **I'll update soon,**

 **lovelivelaugh3**


	8. That's the actual answers whoops

_**Funny chapter... I guess... Please answer the questions at the bottom (T-T)**_

 **Damn, I'm rewriting this (T-T)**

 **A/N: Hi guys the reviews are back so I'm going to answer to some reviews :D**

* * *

 **EchizenRyoma:**

 **Does natsu have the hots for lucy?: I have no idea, he's like the dude from Katy Perry's hot'n'cold music viedo.**

 **Does Gajeel and Gray know about natsu's feelings?: Boys talk about feelings?! (Joking, joking... 'well maybe, but not in the good way... I guess')**

 **Is Sting really sincere?: 100% Sincere**

* * *

 **ladystiletto04:**

 **WOW, WOW, hold your horses Lady S (I'm just going to call you that, don't mind do you?) I don't think Lucy is _shallow_ at all. Considering the fact she and Natsu had gotten into _many arguments_ because he did or said something stupid. And Lucy didn't let that slip by just because he's hot . She actually _told him off_ , had a _go at him_ and _set him back straight_. Also didn't Lucy slap Natsu for nearly making out with her in the cinema? Wouldn't a shallow person actually allow them to do that, because after all shallow people only care about the looks, right? (That's what the definition is in the urban dictionary and if I'm wrong, well I wasted my time didn't I?) The Lucy in my AU doesn't care how you look or who you are, if you do something she believes is against her rights she _will_ fight for it. And if your behaviour is unacceptable she will set you back straight.**

 **To be honest at that cinema situation, if other authors wrote it they would let the character sit quite and let them carry on. Like 75% of them would do that, and I mean overall on FanFiction. Where as my Lucy ain't going to let Natsu do that to her.**

 **About the whole sleep over and breakfast situation. I don't know how you was raised (that sounded rude, but I'm not meaning to be). But my parents thaught me that if I have a guest over, I should prepare them food and clean after their meals. And that's how I did it with Lucy, because I believe that's not a guest's job. I know she said he's not her guest, but she will still treat him as one even though she won't admit to it. And with the sleep over, he did it before, so she's used to it. Obviously at first she would be like 'what the fuck you think you doing?', but then she got used to it. So she let it slip by, but in chapter 7 she forgot so obviously she was startled.**

 **These moments might be nothing to you, but to me they play a imprtant role. Just bare that in mind.**

 **Sorry if I seemed rude, but had to get this out there.**

 **You review was refreshing though**

* * *

 **nowittynamehere (guest):**

 **I liked your suggestion, I may consider it :)**  
 **Plus about the Gajevy. Your wish is my command**

* * *

 ** **kawaiiimagination36:****

 **Looool girl, sorry to disappoint you but he ain't that heartless to make her jealous XD**

* * *

 **TrueChildOfTheOlympians:**

 **Yeah, he's so funny when he's mad XD**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, thanks a bunch. You bring a smile to my face!**

 **Please don't be afraid of asking me questions :)**

 **I'll update in the next 2-3 weeks, I'm a busy girl :P**

 **Questions:**  
 **What do you think of Natsu?**  
 **What do you think of Sting?**  
 **Favourite chapter and why?**  
 **Will you remember my birthday, which is on the 25th of January? - If you do I will love you forever (T-T)**

 **See you soon and lots of love,**  
 **lovelivelaugh3**


	9. Chapter 8

Lucy POV

I open the box swiftly, revealing a drop dead gorgeous pair of stilettos. I pick up one shoe and examine it, it's black with a white rose on the side, while on the heel it looks like blood is dripping from it. My mouth curves into a full blown smile, I feel really proud of the purchase I made. Okay, maybe it's another pair to the other 200 I have, but who cares? I would say they're perfect Halloween shoes, and it's like the designer just made them for me!

So, I put the shoes on and lord I will be happy if I don't wake up with blisters in the morning! The shoes may look like they're made in heaven, but when you put them on it's like Satan made them to see the world burn. I hiss as I walk around the room to try and get my foot used to the shoe.

 _I swear to god you better stop hurting, or I'm personally going to give you to that bitch... what's her name?...uhh...YUKINO! Yes Yukino. Or miss padding that suits her more._

And as if god heard me, the pain stopped a little. I let out a sigh of relief that my feet won't look like a water bed in the morning. I head over to the mirror to check my hair, while my hands are skimming down my clothes to make sure there's no wrinkles.

I'm dressed as little red riding hood, but more on the _**naughty**_ side. No, I don't look like a slut or whore. I have some dignity, thank you very much... It just shows a decent amount of cleavage and is a bit short, but I make sure I don't look like a stripper. I check the outfit again, to check if everything looks good and looks presentable.

I go over to my bed and grab my black purse, stuffing everything I need in there. I snatch my phone from the bedside table and check what's the time.

 _7:15pm he should be here soon..._

I bite my lip and sit on the bed patiently, my leg bouncing slightly up and down. I seriously need to contain myself, I'm too excited to go out and party today... But I guess I have a reason to be excited, I can finally see Hibiki. Considering that I haven't seen him for a while, plus me and him are really good friends. Well, since that time me and him along with Gray got in trouble for pranking Lamia Scale during a tournament. But that's another story...

My ears perk up at the sound of honking, while my eyes are gleaming with ecstasy. I jump off my bed, sprinting for the door. I _rip_ the door open and see a wide eyed Sting, he checks me out and his eyes somewhat shine. I feel shivers go down my spine from his gentle stare. I look at what he's wearing and I'm trying to stop my heart from jumping out my chest and running a thousand miles.

 _Fuck, he looks hot as hell. God, I love you for sending me this gift._

He's dressed as the mad hatter, but he looks so good I might as well just drool right here and right now. The girls there are going to skin me alive for being with him, 'cause he looks so jaw dropping!

"You look beautiful, blondie" He mumbles, breathlessly. His lips formed into a heart warming smile.

I turn the colour of my hood "And you look very handsome, Sting" I chirp

"And not super hot?" He laughs, I scoff heading over to his car. I never knew he had a car, also I didn't know it was a white bmw i8. The doors lift up and I nearly choke on air. He has a car like this and the dickhead didn't tell me?!

I get inside and get myself comfortable, while next to me Sting is starting the engine. The car roars to life.

"Sting, since when do you have this car?" I ask turning my head towards him. He scrunches his eyebrows together thinking.

"Well I got it like 4 months ago, but I had to repair it for 3 months 'cause me and Rogue kinda did something... Just got it back yesterday" He laughs anxiously, giving me a side glance. I gasp, my mouth hanging low while my eyeballs are the size of huge lollipops.

"What did you do that you just got it back yesterday?!" I whisper scream, waving my hands around like a maniac.

"There's some things me and him don't talk about. It's just a thing that stays between us." He laughs slightly "Plus I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like to know."

"Well you better be able to drive or I'm staying at Hibiki's" I grumble puffing my cheeks.

"You do know a car isn't the only thing I can drive" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, I open my mouth to scream his name, but he beats me to it "I can also ride quad bikes and motorcycles" He smirks, I get flustered at the thought of him meaning it in a different way.

He looks at me and starts howling, his vision covered by his tears "L-LORD T-T-THIS IS T-TO F-FUN-NY. Y-YO-U'RE O-NE D-DIRTY MI-INDE-D G-GIRL" he cracks up even more and starts banging his head on the wheel.

"You better keep your eyes on the road." I hiss sending him a piercing glare. While he sits straight and tries to contain his laughter.

* * *

After a 40 minute drive of singing, laughing, talking and annoying each other. We ended up at Hibibki's house. I proceed out of the car and stretch my arms and legs, I look over to see Sting taking his hat off and throwing it in the car. I look at him confused and he points at the party, well I should've known that he will lose it. So I guess taking it off is better.

 _His hair looks so good when it's messy!_

I head over to Sting to see him slightly green "Ummm, dude why are you green? Did you eat something you shouldn't before coming?" I ask uncertainly, resting my hand on his shoulder and examining his face.

He just shakes his head and takes my hand from his shoulder. He interwins our fingers together and crosses the road with me to Hibiki's house "No I just have travel sickness. And I forgot to use my patches" I just nod and don't question any further.

I look at the house I got lost in about million of times, I remember having to call Hibiki to have him search for me. He has a picture of _**me**_ in the house and above saying _'Make sure if you see her to ask if she knows where she is. Tends to get lost a lot'_. Hibiki's rich so his house is like a labyrinth, so don't blame me! Blame the builders for not making direction signs.

As soon as we're at the front of the house we see people dancing, drinking and talking. We head inside and our ears are instantly invaded by the boom of music, and the sweet smell of alcohol.

 _Ahhhh the teen spirit_

I hold on to Stings hand tight, trying to squeeze through the crowd by the door. I _bounced_ from a person to another person, got my feet _squished_. **AND I SWEAR SOMEONE TRIED TO GRAB MY ASS!** After we're on the other side, I wheeze for air. I hate squishing through people, body contact with people I don't know is something I hate. Plus I'm scared to fall face first, not because I'm scared that I'll hurt my face but because that would be embarrassing.

I turn around to Sting to say something, only to see him outraged and piercing daggers at a man. He points at him, scrunching his face in disgust and growls venomously " Did _he_ try to _ **grab**_ _your_ ass?" He looks at me seriously, his eyes turning cold and I gulp.

 _The fuck is happening?_

I nod slowly, Sting has a murderous look on his face. He cracks his knuckles, and growls lowly "I'll be back in a minute..." He starts going towards the crowd, and I swear everyone that saw him scowled away in fear. I'm about to grab him and drag him back to me, but someone does that instead.

"Wow Sting dude chill, before you end up braking someone's nose" Laughs a dark haired boy, rolling his eyes. Sting just just scoffs and folds his arms.

The boy drags Sting towards me, flashing me a small smile. I look at him a little dumbfounded, not knowing who he is whatsoever. He extends his hand and I shake it, but still a bit confused " Rogue Cheney, you must be the Lucy Heatfilia I heard so much about." I nod, a light shade of pink cascading down my face. I look towards Sting to see he's looking around the place, biting his lip avoiding my eye contact.

 _WHY IS HE SO GOD DAMN CUTE?!_

"I have heard a lot about you too, Rogue." I comment smiling sweetly, he just laughs.

"Hopefully nothing bad or embarrassing." He chuckles, but then he grows serious and looks at Sting "Otherwise I'll tell you some embarrassing stories, this fucker wouldn't want you to hear about"

Sting just looks at him with scrutinizing eyes "Come on dude you wouldn't do that. Plus I have never said anything bad about you." Rogue sneers, pointing at him.

"What about that one time when you was my wingman, when I tried to go out with that girl?!" He yelps, jabbing his finger into Stings chest.

Sting just lets out a aggravated hiss "Okay, that was by accident."

"It was no accident, you did it cause you was still pissed off with my prank!"

"I did not! You know damn well it was an accident!"

"It so wasn't! Instead of stopping you carried on saying things!"

"You ain't a angel yourself! What about that time we had a school announcement, and we both had to announce it. But you decided it was a good idea to say inappropriate things about me!"

"Hey, that was a accident! It kind off rolled off from there!"

"It so wasn't you dickhead!"

"It so was you bellend!"

"Bastard!"

"Motherfucker!"

"Scumbag!"

"You needle dick!"

"You garden hoe!"

They both look at each other and burst into a pool of laughter, rolling on the floor gasping for air "S-SERI-IOUSLY? N-NE-EDLE D-DICK? L-LIKE W-WTF R-ROGUE?!" Croakes Sting, trying to not pass out from all the laughter.

"W-WHAT A-ABOUT YO-YOU? G-GA-GARDEN HO-HOE?! MA-MAN A-ARE Y-YOU O-ON D-DRUGS?!" Cries Rogue in between his laughter, holding onto his stomach.

I look at the two boys, giggling slightly at their behaviour. If I wouldn't know better I would mistake them as brothers, they just have such a strong bond. It's actually heart warming, Sting told me that they're always here for each other since the beginning. And always support each other during hard times, they must really have a undestroyable friendship.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the party!" Shouts a familiar voice in my ear, making my body jump out of my skin.

"HIBIKI!" I scream, slapping him in the chest getting a hiss from him.

"Wow Lucy, glad to see you too" He says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"How's prince charming?" I tease, pinching his cheek. But he swats my hand away and sticks his tongue out, making me fake gasp in disbelief.

"I'm doing fine. Why haven't you visited me lately?" He asks, scrunching his eyebrows and his eyes scanning my face. Sting must have stood beside me cause the next thing I know is that Hibiki's face goes blank "You're cheating on me with Sting Eucliffe?! How could you Lucy!"

"I can explain Hibiki! It was a one **night thing**!" I cry, grabbing his arm. He just snatches it from me and wraps himself around with his arms.

"No Lucy, I can't believe you. You haven't been visiting me, so you could be with _**Eucliffe**_." He sneers scrunching his face in disgust, turning away from me. I take a quick glance at the boys to see them look really shocked and confused at the scene in front of them.

"Look babe, I really didn't mean too. It was a mistake I'm so sorry!" I cry, hugging him from behind. Stuffing my face in his back, he just shakes his head and takes my arms from around his waist.

"No... Sorry Lucy... But it's... Over" He whispers, walking away from me. I extend my arm towards him to grab his shirt.

"Wait..." I whisper "I'm... I'm _pregnant_ " He turns around to me and rests our foreheads on each other, hands on my hips. I look at the boys from the corner of my eye, Rogue is looking shocked, but the best is Sting. He looks like he's about to rip Hibiki apart, he looks _**super pissed**_... He's like one level over Erza angry... **Erza angry!**... like wow... _**HE'S SO DAMN PISSED.**_

Hibiki looks at me in the eye and gives me a sly smile. Me and him just can't hold it any more and we burst into laughter, holding onto each other for support.

Both boys look at us like we're aliens from outer space.

"Uhhhh...What just happened?" Asked Rogue unsure, scratching his head.

After me and Hibiki regain our composure, we stand up straight dusting off our clothing. I look at Hibiki and give him a toothy grin, making him nod.

"This is mine and Lucy's acting skills, we do this kind of thing all the time." Chuckles Hibiki, making me nod in agreement. Rogue let out a small 'oh'. But when I looked at Sting he still looked a bit pissed, his teeth were clenched and his hands formed into fists. He even avoided my eye contact.

 _Ooooh I fucked up..._

Sensing the tension Hibiki cleared his throat "Well, I have this karaoke machine with a stage that is played around the whole house. Will you guys be the first to try it? Yes, okay let's go!" He didn't even wait for our response, he just grabbed Rogue and went towards the stage.

So me and Sting tail behind them, I twiddle with my thumbs feeling kind of bad for what I done. Sting lets out a sigh, and looks at me. His eyes turning softer and more warm, emotions so beautiful swimming in them I can't even describe.

"You scared me don't ever do that again." He says plainly, kissing my cheek. He grabs my hand and leads us to the stage.

 _H-He kissed me?! Lucy stay calm... Breath... BREATH DAMMIT!_

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Okay listen! Here they will be singing a song called 'Follow Me Down' By 3OH!3. It would be appreciated if you listened to the song along while it's sung in the story. I just thought the song is super cute and it's catchy! If you don't like it sorry, but if you do I'm happy :3 Sting's voice is so hot in this *-* )**_

It took us sometime to choose a song but we finally agreed on one. I take a deep breath and open my eyes, which are met by a huge crowd screaming and cheering.

I look at the boys and nod, and so the music starts...

 **Lucy:**

Take me, take me

Outta here, it makes me

Feels so, feels so

Na-na-nana-na

 **Rogue:**

Baby, baby

Here we are all crazy

You don't have to worry

Na-na-nana-na

 **Sting:**

So follow me down ( **Lucy:** Where to?)

Out of this town ( **Lucy** : With you)

Girl you're moving way too slow...

 **Sting:**

So follow me down ( **Lucy:** Which way? Down, down...)

I'll show you around ( **Lucy:** ok)

There's a place we gotta go...

 **Sting:**

Follow me, follow me

Fal-la-la-lala

Follow me, follow me

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Lucy & boys:**

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh Oh

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Lucy:**

Dancing, walking

Clock keeps on tocking

They sing, they sing

Na-na-nana-na

 **Rogue:**

Gentlemen and ladies

Animals and babies

We sing, we sing

Na-na-nana-na

 **Sting:**

So follow me down ( **Lucy:** Where to?)

Out of this town ( **Lucy:** With you)

Girl you're moving way too slow...

 **Sting:**

So follow me down ( **Lucy:** Which way? Down, down...)

I'll show you around ( **Lucy:** ok)

There's a place we gotta go...

 **Sting:**

Follow me, follow me

Fal-la-la-lala

Follow me, follow me,

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Lucy & Boys:**

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh Oh

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Sting:**

Follow me, follow me

Fal-la-la-lala

Follow me, follow me,

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Lucy & Boys:**

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh Oh

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Lucy:**

Ah Ah Oh Ah

Ah Ah Oh Ah

Ah Ah Oh Ah

Ah Ah Oh Oh

Ah Ah Oh Ah

Ah Ah Oh Ah

Ah Ah Oh Ah

Ah Ah Oh Oh

Down, down, down, down

Oh Oh... Ok!

Down, down, down, down

Oh Oh

 **Sting:**

Follow me, follow me

Fal-la-la-lala

Follow me, follow me,

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Lucy & Boys:**

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh Oh

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Sting:**

Follow me, follow me

Fal-la-la-lala

Follow me, follow me,

Fal-la-la-lala

 **Lucy & Boys:**

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh

Uuuuuaah Oh Oh

Fal-la-la-lala

By the time we end the crowd goes wild, they're shouting our names, cheering and whistling. I look at the boys and give them a toothy grin, Rogue just nods and hops of the stage. While Sting just grabs my hand and send me a cute smile.

"Lets go and dance." He pipes, rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I can't write dancing scenes so this is gonna be so bad you and I might cry ~(T-T)~.)**_

 _Damn he's a good dancer..._

Our hips were swaying to the music, not caring about anyone else around us. His hands are softly resting on my hips, yet still firm and stong. My hands were snaked around his neck, my hand lightly combing through the back of his hair.

Our bodies were just millimeters apart from each other, I could feel the his perfectly defined abs slightly touching my body. When I feel his hot breath spreading round my neck I can't help, but shiver at the contact. I bite my lip, when he spread a few butterfly kisses along my neck. They felt like the most soft and addictive thing in the world. My breath caught up in my throat as his hand was slightly caressing my arm. I felt sparks of electricity flow to the spot where he has touched me. I'm glad my legs didn't just turn into jelly at that moment, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand up.

 _I pray to god I won't lose my v-card tonight... But with him doing this, I don't know if I'll last long..._

He rests his forehead against mine, kissing my nose delicatley. We close our eyes, enjoying each others presence and the beat of the music. We stayed like this for a while, until the beat of the music picked up a little.

Our bodies reacted to the music pretty quickly, making us rub against each other and grind as well. His hands roamed down my abdomen, while my hands travelled up his chest and around his neck. His blue eyes looked like rain drops in the spring sun, so warm, so beautiful and charming. They were filled with so many emotions like a ocean and all I wanted to do is plunge deeper inside them and find the gorgeous treasure it hides. That's the kind of sea I would want to drown in and I would never regret it.

I start feeling a little bit awkward with the whole situation though, but not because of the dancing. But because I feel like something is trying to burn my back... It might sound weird but someone might be watching me?... And they're probably not happy with what I'm doing.

Sting must've also felt it because he looks past me, and it seems like he got someone attention. His eyes turn cold and distant, glaring at the person on the opposite side. He lets out a gravily snarl, looking like a predator. Who's ready for a fight.

 _Okay, who is that person? Sting looks like he's skinning them alive with his eyes..._

I'm about to ask him, but he looks at me and flashes me a smirk. Making me forget what I was meant to ask, I swear he can be so hypnotizing sometimes. "Hey, maybe we should get a few drinks?" He asks, his eyes gleaming slightly. I nod with a small smile, taking his hand and making our way to the bar.

* * *

The bar isn't that crowded, considering everyone is on the dance floor. Me and Sting proceed to sit down on the bar stools, I'm about to talk to him when a girl comes over.

"Hey, is this your boyfriend?" The short haired pinkette asks, pointing at Sting. I shake my head, but a part of me was yelling at me to nod. "So you wouldn't mind if I steal him for a bit would you? Nothing dirty will happen I promise." says the girl sweetly, grinning.

I examine her and notice she doesn't have any ill intentions, I guess it's just a girl who wants to dance. I look at Sting to see that he's checking her as well, we both then look at each other and nod. The girl claps her hands together in ecstasy, dragging him towards the floor.

"I'll be back soon blondie!" He yells waving, I just chuckle and turn around to face the bar.

"Hey, Lucy" Says Cana, giving me a shot of vodka. I take it gladly and drink it, the alcohol lightly burning my throat.

"Hey, Cana. Where are the others?" I ask, looking around. Playing with the shot glass in my hand, I try to find a glimpse of my other friends.

"Gajeel and levy are danicing, so are Erza and Jellal. Mira and Laxus are making out somewhere, I think I saw Lissanna make out with Bixlow as well. Gray is trying his hardest to avoid Juvia." She takes a deep breath and spins around the drink in her hand.

" And Natsu... well, he broke up with Melody before the party. So, I'm guessing he's fucking some random girl right now... " Says Cana

I stare into the crowed, holding my glass really tight... It _hurts_ you know?... Seeing him doing those kinds of things... with those girls...It's just not _**right**_... He really needs to stop, it's heart breaking for me... just even seeing him with another... especially after that ' _incident_ '...

I shake my head slightly, a small sad laugh leaves my laugh "Hey, Cana. Want a drinking competition?"

* * *

Sting's POV

 _Lord this was the longest 40 minutes of my life... Not only was the girl a bad dancer, but I couldn't help get my mind off of Lucy. I hope she's not pissed for me taking so long..._

I head over to the bar to see Lucy, sitting on the bar stool looking at the crowd. My eyes roam around her body, damn she's beautiful. I'm seriously a lucky man to be with her today, I bit my lip walking towards her.

"Hey, sorry for leav- Are you drunk?" I ask bewildered, I take her chin into my hand and examine her face. She just giggles and swats my hand away.

"No, I'm not drunk" She says in a 'duh' tone, laughing slightly. I let out a sigh of relief "I'm Lucy!" I facepalm, shaking my head.

 _She's wasted..._

I take her off the barstool and put my her arm around my shoulder, and put my arm around her small waist. As we make our way towards the door, I can't help, but feel annoyed.

 _She_ had the audacity to get _drunk_ with out _me!_ How can she just do that?! Like, how can she leave me all sober, while she's in her own little world! This is _**unfair**_... nope nada no no... you don't do them kind of stuff, she's going to have a **long** chat with me tomorrow about drinking with friends.

As we're near the door she rests her petite head on my shoulder. The strong scent of strawberries with a light hint of vodka invading my nostrils. The aroma is so welcoming that I have to look the other way from doing something stupid, which I'll regret.

Sometimes Lucy kills me without knowing it, you know? The way she bites her lip when she gets nervous. The way her eyes sparkle when she finds a new book in the library. When she hums while she's focused. Or even the way she reacts to me when I'm inappropiate. Lucy makes me want to get to know her better, makes me want to know these small details about her, no one will ever know. I want to find her likes and dislikes, so I can make her happy. Just to see that attractive little smile of hers, because her smile makes my life brighter when it's dark. It seems that all these tiny details make me fall harder in lo-

 _Wait up, since when did I get this sappy?... SEE WHAT THIS WOMAN DOES TO ME?!... I Sting Eucliffe don't get sappy!_

When we're near the car I open her side and plop her down on the seat, buckling her up.

"Stiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng I'm sooobbbbeeer!" She whines, trying to unbuckle her seat belt " Sooo let meee gooo!"

"Hahaha, nice try blondie." I laugh sarcastically, she just puffs her cheeks and glares at me.

"Let me go you fucker!" She screams at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms around to try and scratch me, making my vein throb. Right now it probably looks like I picked up a random drunk girl to have my 'way' with her. I hiss out in irritation when she doesn't calm down, and carries on acting wild.

 _I can't believe she's making me use this card... I hope she's not going to hate me for this..._

I grab both her arms sharply and firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her. I glower at her and let out a small hiss, she looks at me wide eyed and gulps.

"Sit. Down. And stop acting like a whiny bitch." I bark, giving her a stern look. She nods and hangs her head low. I let go off her arms slowly, and slam the door shut behind me. I let out a long low exhale of air come out of me.

Shaking my head I walk to the other side of the car, met by no other than a pink haired jerk...

"Wow Sting, what a nice way to treat ladies" He scowls, shoving his hands in his pockets, sending me a dirty look.

"Funny hearing that from you, _Natsu._ " I snarl, his name dripping out of my mouth like venom " Where's one of your pretty ladies? Finished screwing them? Or did you get jealous, so you decided to follow me and blondie out?" I laugh cynically.

He steps a bit forward so we're one meter away from each other "It's better if I drop her off, considering I'm a closer friend of hers." He snarls "Plus I don't trust you, don't want her to be hurt by you." He gives me a menacing look.

I just scoff and step closer making us centimeters apart from each other " I wouldn't hurt her, I don't _fuck_ everything that walks and breaths, unlike you." I growl " Well if your the _'closer friend'_ why didn't she go with you to the party then? I don't think she would trust a man whore like _you_ to spend time with her while she's drunk." I smirk triumphantly, when I see the look of hurt and anger flash across his eyes. His mouth clenches and his hands turn into a fist.

 _Looks like I hit a sore spot._

He roughly grabs me by the collar, both of us have a intense stare off. We're both about to blow our first punches, but a angelic voice brakes us from our action. Both of us look towards the car, which Lucy has been shouting my name from. I grimace at the fact she's been calling me, while Natsu mutters every possible curse word under his breath.

"Looks like someone's calling me..." I head over to the car and open my door, but before I step inside I look back towards Natsu. His face looks blank, and murderous, although there are many emotions swimming through his eyes. They're just to hard to catch and notice.

" _Natsu_ , next time don't ruin mine and Lucy's dance by glaring at us."

* * *

"Hey Lucy, I'm sorry about calling you a whiny bitch." We've been in the car for about 20 minutes now, driving to our house and I must say drunk Lucy is quite funny.

"Don't worry dude!" She chirps " But in return you have to answer this!" she claps her hands together and looks at me with excited eyes "Is a moustache a mouthbrow, and a eyebrow a eyestache?"

 _what kind of question is that?!_

"Uuuuuh, I guess so..." I laugh slightly, focusing on the road.

"Sting..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep at your house today?" She asks innocently, I turn my head sharply towards her trying to breath normaly.

 _SHE JUST FUCKING ASKED ME THAT?_

"No."

"Why not?"

 _Because I'm a guy..._

"Because I said so."

"Please"

"No."

"Buuuuttt pleeaaase!"

"No Lucy, I can't."

"Please!" She whines, flopping on me. Somehow her chest ending up near my face, do you understand how much will power I had to collect to push her off me?!

"Blondie, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now. Please just stop and sit down." I hiss, feeling a little bit too tight down stairs...

"Buuuutttt pleeeaaaaaaaasssse!"

 _God, you're trying to test my patience aren't you?!_

* * *

I swear I tried! I tried stopping her! But she's just too damn stubborn, so I kind of gave up... So right now I'm sitting in front of my wardrobe looking for some clothes she could wear for the night. I look back to check up on her, shes just sitting on my bed waiting patiently. I roll my eyes and carry on looking for something.

 _She's going to be the death of me!_

I finally found something , some shorts and a loose t- shirt. I throw it at her, she claps her hands together and bolts for the toilet. I rub my temples together, letting out a tired sigh.

 _This is going to be a long night._

I take off my clothes off and put on some pajama pants on, leaving me shirtless. As I prepare myself the sofa in my room I hear a soft creak from the toilet door, I turn around and the air is blown out of me.

Lucy, in her all mighty glory is standing in front of me, with the shirt reaching midway to her shorts must have been falling off, so she's not wearing them. Her long milky legs, teasing me and beckoning me to come closer. I cough and shake my head, to get all the erotic thoughts out of my head.

 _Dude, don't you're not even going out with her- yet..._

I stand up and point at the bed "You're sleeping on the bed, and I'm taking the sofa" I turn around, so I can climb on it, but small warm arms go around my waist hugging me close to a chest.

"Sting... _please_... stay with _me_... don't leave me _l-like..._ " She whispers, her voice broken. I close my eyes, as she rests her head on my back small tears falling down my naked back.

I turn towards her and embrace her softly, letting her head fall on my chest. I kiss the top of her hair "Whatever happens, I'll never leave you..." I rub small soothing circles on her back.

I pick her up bridal style towards the bed, I slowly put her on the bed and climb next to her. I pull us under the covers, I pull her towards my chest. Her arms going around my waist, silently crying. Trying to calm her down I run my hands through her hair and say soothing words that will calm her down. I look at the small broken angel in front of me, the sight shattering my heart into pieces. Who done this to make her like this?..

After a while she falls asleep, calmly in my arms. I can't help but admire her beauty, even with those puffy red eyes and messy hair. She looks like the most adorable woman I have ever seen.

"Sleep tight, my angel" I whisper, kissing her forehead. I hug her slightly tighter towards me, because it's somewhat reassuring me that she'll always be there for me too.

 _Who knew this girl could mean the world to me in a space of two months?.._

* * *

 _ **A/N: woooo hoooo, I'm done with this chapter!**_

 ** _Did you like it?_**

 ** _Did you like 3OH!3? I love them soooo much!_**

 ** _Was my dancing chapter good or bad? (T-T)_**

 _ **Birthday next week :D**_

 ** _I want a nickname for you guys, what should it be?_**

 ** _Update soon,_**

 ** _lovelivelaugh3_**


	10. A note to you guys

**A/N:**

 **So, today is my Birthday! (I really don't feel a change -.-)**

 **I just want to thank everyone who:**

 **Reviewed**

 **Followed**

 **Favorouited**

 **That's literally like the highlight of my day, when I post 3... So, I wanted to thank you guys!**

 **You guys make me so happy it's unbelievable, I'm grateful to have you guys because your such great support.**

 **I hope you guys will love my story, and ride the journey along with Lucy, Natsu and Sting**

 **Thanks again, and love you guys lots :***

 **On a side note I might not update for a while, I'm kinda busy give me 2-3 weeks (T-T)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **lovelivelaugh**


	11. Chapter 9

Lucy's POV

 _Shit... My head..._

I rub my forehead, my brain pounding against my skull, quite painfully I must say. I let out a small groan, massaging my temples... I'll need a _lot_ of water...I shake my head slightly and open my eyes very slowly, the morning sun unfortunately burning my eyes. I let out a small yawn, I rub my eye softly with my hand. I sit up, and look around the room, but my vision is blurred in a mixture of black white and black with some dark blue. I squint a little, trying to focus. Then I proceed to blink, my vision becoming more clear, yet still a bit blurry. I wait a second and let my eyes focus, I let out a satisfied sigh when I see the room... The room is full of black and white furniture, with dark blue decorations. While the walls are smooth and grey... But something clicks in my head... This is not my room...

 _WHAT I'M I DOING HERE?! OMG WHO'S HOUSE IS THIS?! DO I STILL HAVE MY VIRGINITY?! DID SOMEONE DRUG ME?! DID I GET KIDNAPPED?! WHAT IF-_

I look hysterically around the room, irrational thoughts swimming around my head. I shake my head violently, laughing slightly at the ridiculous thoughts.

 _Okay I wouldn't allow those things to happen even if I was drunk._

I let out another pained groan, as another huge headache waves over me. I let out a thread of beautiful words to leave out of my mouth, while rubbing my temples like a maniac.

 _I swear I won't drink agai-_

I let out a yelp as strong muscular arm swings over my abdomen, pushing me into the bed and causing me to crash into a naked chest. My body is firmly squashed against it, so with a bit of wiggling about I'm able to free my hands. My hands go over the bare chest...and _OMFG_ those abs are some piece of art... They feel _so good_ , it's like I'm having a private athlete here, so I can ' _experiment_ ' with his body.

 _Okaaaayyyy... That was a bit weird... Let's get the perverted Lucy out of here... Now back to work._

Whoever that is they seriously have a _**lot**_ of strength. With all my might I try to push off from the chest, but to my luck every time the grip gets stronger. I try to look up, but unfortunately the grip is so tight I can't even look up.I let out a low whine come out of my mouth, and rest my forehead on the chest. I can sense small movement, the person was fidgeting slightly. A energetic smile spreads across my face, a small cheer of ecstacy leaves my mouth.

 _They're fidgeting maybe he'll move and let me go_

The person moves more roughly, pulling the cover slightly down. Revealing my long milky white legs, and the guys pajama shorts. I ignore the fact that I'm not wearing any type of shorts, but focus on the guy's v line. Just pure mouth watering, I try to keep my mouth shut so I don't dribble. It's like God has sent me a guy from 'Magic Mike', has my 25th Birthday present come early? This guys so sexy, all the girls probably fall at his feet when he's around, and all the men worship him. Plus, if he was a cookie I would probably eat him first.

 _Just like those two boys you always think about?... Who is this guy anyway?!_

And as if my thoughts were answered, the dude pulls me closer and turns over so he's facing the ceiling... making me in a really ' _naughty_ ' position... I'm... I'm _**straddling**_ the guy... And it's not some random guy... It's **Sting fucking Eucliffe**... Well, it looks like it's one of the two boys I think about... _Holy fucking shit_...

 _Shit, what do I do? What do I do? AAAHHHH!_

My face heats up like a radiator, giving me a slight shade of rosy pink to be spread around my face. My breath hitches up in my throat, giving me the sense that if I'll breath I'll wake him up. My body frozen and stiff, thousands of theories dancing around in my head of what will happen if I move. _**This. Is. Not. Good.**_

 _OMFG I'M DEAD!_

I try to pry my eyes away from his half naked body, but it feels like a magnetic force field was emitting out of him and I was highly attracted to him. I try to look around the room, so I don't eye rape him. I notice the amount of pictures he has, each of them neatly hanged on the wall. Many of them are his basketball tournaments, which are accompanied by Rouge. All filled with him smiling and laughing, but there's this glint in his eye that's full of pride and determination. It's really glorious to see someone so passionate about their hobbies, it brings a smile to my face to see someone enjoy their life by doing things they love.

One particular photo catches my eye, it's Sting when he was little maybe about six? Holding a trophy with a basketball on top of it, which was rather large. It's _very cute_ his tiny little body trying to hold something so large and heavy. He didn't mind it though, he looked proud, as if he just won the Olympics. I giggle slightly at his enthusiasm, it's just such a heart warming picture.

I let out sigh, and look at my sleeping knight in shining armour.

 _ **YOUR**_ _knight in shining armour?_

I look at his face, it looks so peaceful and adorable. His usual azure eyes, locked up and hidden. Yet, even if I can't see them I still feel like they're attracting me closer. I bow my head down and shake it slightly, the things this stupid boy can do to me... I look back up biting my lip, he looks so cute. His hair is all over the place, and so messy. In other words hot. I reach my hand out to get his disheveled hair from his forehead. His hair is _really_ soft, like _really_ soft, like _really really_ soft.

 _What kind of hair products does he use?!_

I carry on combing his hair, because its somewhat comforting? I guess? Well, it is rather relaxing... I must admit it, does this seem weird?.. Well, anyway it's just nice to see him relax even more at my touch, it seems like all his troubles are melting away.

I can't help, but notice that his mouth is parted slightly. I kind of get this feeling that it's beckoning me to come closer and try them. I stop combing him for a moment, I take a closer look at his lips. I bit my lip anxiously, I must resist, but it's so hard.

"Why did you stop, Blondie? I was enjoying it." Says Stings rough voice, he clears his throat "You should do it more often" He teases, pinching my cheeks.

"Sting!" I shriek, pulling his hands away. My loud voice only making the headache come back, I moan loudly pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You know your headache isn't the only thing that could make you moan today" He smirks at me his eyes sparkling deviously, I glare back at him " I don't know what your glaring for, anything can happen in the position we're in" He points at his waist which I'm sitting on, and winks at me. Suddenly my face gets over heated and I yelp falling on the floor.

"Ouch" I hiss, rubbing my head. The fall has caused my hangover to be worse than it should be, while I'm in pain Sting is howling with laughter on the bed with tears pooling in his eyes.

 _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

"I still can't believe you fell" Teases Sting, getting out the jam and nutella out of the cupboard.

"Not funny, I could have hurt myself" I mumble, pouting while pouring the pancake mixture into the pan.

"Yeah, right" Snorts Sting, putting all the toppings on the counter.

"Get some fruits out if you want them on your pancakes" I state, flipping the pancake over. I hear things being moved around and placed down. I put the pancake on a plate and pure some more batter on the pan.

I start humming 'Hey, soul sister' silently, gently swaying my hips to the tune. Suddenly a pair of arms surrounds my waist and a chest is resting against my back. The body heat, making me hotter than I already am. His chin resting on my shoulder and staring at the food. I let out a small chuckle, rolling my eyes.

 _Stupid boy, he knows it's distracting_

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's really annoying and disturbing, Natsu." I say flipping the pancake over. Suddenly the arms leave my waist in a instant move, and the chins lifts up from my shoulder... A pissed growl is emitted from behind me, and I feel the air go thick.

"What did you call me?" Hisses Sting, my eyes widen in realisation and a small gasp leaves my mouth.

 _Shit, I called him Natsu..._

I turn around to the male, his jaw is tightened together. His arms folded, and his eyes look cold and irritated... he's _pretty_ pissed... I can hear him grinding his teeth, a silent snarl coming from in between the teeth. He looks very _**intimidating**_...

"Uhh... I called you... Natsu..." I say slowly, being very careful. Because, really I don't know if the bomb will go off or not.

"May, I ask why?" He says calmly, but it's not the 'your safe I won't do nothing' calm, but the 'I might explode, if I don't like your answer. Be prepared' calm... Yeah I might, be a bit... _Screwed_...

I take a small inhale of air, clear my throat, because a small lump has formed in my throne "Well, umm... How should I put this..." I mumble, rubbing my neck sheepishly " Well, when Natsu comes uninvited to mine...for a sleepover... He... Ummm... Tends to... do t-that.." I look at his face which turned into stone, and his face looks blank and expressionless "And he sleeps over so often... I kinda... got used to it... I guess..." I inhale after my explanation, biting my lip.

It's _terribly scary_ , not knowing what reaction Sting will have. I look at his face which is still hard, and blank as paper, he turns towards the window on his right and looks thoughtfully at it. All he says is a small 'Aha', his eyes piercing through the window. I turn around awkwardly towards the stove, to carry on with the pancakes.

After a few minutes of awkward and intense silence, I'm on the last pancake. I slightly turn my head right, and look at him from the corner of my eye. He's still looking at the window, I look back at the pan and flip over the pancake again.

I hear a tired sigh, and the noise of shuffling. After a few seconds, a pair of arms is surrounding my waist again.

"I'm not angry at you, but it doesn't mean I won't question you further on this later on. Plus don't compare me to Natsu I'm out of his League." He says lightly "And make sure this is only my thing, a dick like Natsu doesn't deserve someone like you in his arms." He whispers, planting a soft kiss on my rosy cheek.

* * *

"Wow, those pancakes were amazing!" Chimes Sting, cleaning a plate while I'm drying another one to put it in the cupboard.

"I know, I know. I'm great" I hum, winking at him. He just snorts and passes the plate to me.

"Now, now. Don't be so full of yourself" He says, with mocking tone. Ruffling up my hair.

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure you're the one who gets full of themselves." I retort, puffing my cheeks up and glaring at him. He just chuckles and pinches my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway how did you learn to cook like that?" He asks, raking his hand through his hair. Making it more messy... _**And**_ _**so fucking hot**_...

"Secret" I whisper, putting my index finger on my lip. I wink at him, and he just rolls his eye.

"Right, okay" He laughs cheerfully, he stretches his arms out and yawns "Well, today's a really busy day. Have to get prepared before school"

 _Prepared before school... shit!.._

I can't get to my house without normal clothing, but the only clothing I have is my Halloween costume. I look down at myself and notice that for the whole morning I've only been wearing the T-shirt that only reached midway down my thigh. Suddenly my face is boiling like a heater, and my palms get sweaty... all this morning... I've been walking around the house like this... with a guy around... Not good. I lose the sense of speech, and start gaping like a fish.

 _Not only have I been wearing this for the whole morning, but I can't even go out like this to get home!.._

Sting stares at me weirdly, raising his eyebrow at my action "Are yooouuu, okkkaayy?" He drawls the question.

I just facepalm, and let out a irritated groan out "Dude, you're going to have to pick up my clothes..."

"Uhhh...why?" He asks dumbfounded, scratching his cheek.

"Just do it... I'll give you the keys to my house..." I say, a irked tone to my voice.

"Right... I'll just get changed" He pipes, still highly confused with a eyebrow cocked up.

* * *

Sting's POV

I start putting the keys into the lock, in one smooth turn to the right the door unlocks. I grab the handle and push the door ajar. I take a cautious step inside, and close the door behind me. I start heading for the stairs, but as soon as my land falls on the first step something feels wrong. It's pretty _weird_...

 _Something, odd is happening... This may not be good..._

I climb the rest of the staircase, and head for Lucy's bedroom door. I open the door, and suddenly my blood boils.

" **What. The. Fuck. Are .** _ **You**_ **. Doing. Here**?" I growl, with gritted teeth. My hand starts to itch, wanting to throw the first punch.

"Now, Now _Sting_." He eyes me, his eyes full of hatred and raging with anger " That's not how to talk to people, that are far more superior than you." He smirk, only giving me more reasons to punch him to a pulp.

 _Not in Lucy's house contain yourself._

" _You_? _Superior_? Don't make me laugh, Dragneel. You're just low life _shit_ " I snarl, drilling holes through his head. A vein throbs in his forehead, and I can hear his grip on his fists tightening...

"Where's Luce?" He asks coldly, his eyes dangerously dark.

"She stayed at _my_ house, because she _wanted_ to" I retort, smirking as his jaw clenches.

"How low, using Lucy just because she's drunk" He scolds, his nose scrunched up in disgusted.

I laugh darkly, shaking my head " _Natsu_ , I don't need girls to be drunk to have my way with them. Plus I don't use girls like you" Now it was my turn to have my face scrunched up, eyes glaring at the salmon haired boy "What are you doing here anyway?" I spit, voice full of irritation.

Natsu smirks, with a devilish glint in his eye making them more darker "Well, I was planning to pay Lucy a visit. The way I always do on the holidays" Something about his voice was really uncanny "I was planning to _jump_ in _her bed_ at night, the way I _always_ do. You know pull my self _under_ the _covers_ , and watch her little from _cuddle_ up to _me_..." He licks his dry lips and proceeds " Wake up with her in my arms in the morning, with her all surprised and everything... You know happens, a lot over the holiday... You never know what might happen..." My blood heats up and all of it rushes to my fists, which are shaking with fury.

But then something clicks in my head and I start laughing hysterically... I'm scoring this round salmon idiot...

 _'when natsu come uninvited to mine...'_

 _Uninvited..._

"Natsu..." I laugh my voice dripping with poison "You said _**YOU**_ come into _**HER**_ bed... So you're practically uninvited and do everything by yourself to get her" I smirk, as he looks a little taken a back.

 _He actually thought he's going to win this one..._

"Where as I was _asked_ , to come and share the bed with _her_. I was actually _invited_... _wanted_... But you forced yourself into it... Isn't it sweet to know she actually wants me to do those kind of things with her?" I smirk, mocking his presence. He looks at me coldly, growling showing his sharp canine teeth " You should have seen what she was doing to me this morning... The amount of affection she was showing... Real cute you know. The things she did was something any man, would wish for... Now does she do that to you?"

As I thought I broke him, and won this round... I didn't know... That just one sentence... could twist the table around...

Natsu just stares at me and starts laughing, hysterically. I look at him confused and dumb struck... after he gains back his composure he stands up straight and bows his head. Shaking with small giggles slightly, he looks straight at me. His eyes were cold, distant and the colour of Pitch black. For once I actually found him... intimidating... He looked like if he stood here a bit longer he might commit mass murder, but it looked like something was keeping him at bay... He lowered his head down, his pink hair covering his eyes... a gloomy aura surrounding him... "Sting, I was with her before you... I've done quite a bit of things with her... But just remember this..." He looks me straight in the eye, and it looks like he was digging right into my soul. As if he wanted to give it a clear message... a wicked smile appears on his face "...I've taken things, you will never be able to get... I was here _first_..."

With that he leaves the room briskly a mischievous smirk playing on his face, the air in the room turning thick and suffocating. I stand there paralyzed, staring at the spot he was standing on, my palms turning clammy from the amount of heat and pressure I put into my fist.

 _What does he mean?... what did he take?..._

* * *

"Hey, Blondie have these now go get changed" I say throwing the clothes at her

"Right" she pipes, and heads upstairs

I head over to the kitchen, my thoughts running wild from the previous encounter with the salmon haired boy. I pure myself some black currant juice and take sipis from the cup.

 _Hmmm... What did he mean?... And was it even true?... Should I tell-_

I was so engrossed by my thoughts that I spilled the black currant juice over my shirt... And it was new... _Dammit_...

"Fuck my shirt" I take it off hastily, and jog up stairs for a new shirt. I come into the room and stop abruptly

 _ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! TURN AROUND! LEAVE! LEAVE!_

But as hard as my mind told me to get out, my body stayed still even stronger. As if I was stapled to the floor. Lucy stood there shining like a star... In just her underwear... She was taken aback, her mouth hanging low and eyes wide. I stood there dumbfounded, growing redder and redder with every passing minute... She also looked at my half naked figure, ogling my bare chest and my defined abs. She looked like her mouth was about to turn into a waterfall... Not going to lie I am rather proud myself, not everyday do I get Lucy checking me out... But then both of us catch each others eye and we become red like the sun.

"Sorry... I better... Err-um.. G-go" I choke on my words, I turn around on my feet to face the door to get out.

"W-Wait!" She yelps, I turn around to see her in the shirt I gave her the day before " I-It's not that b-bad, we can forget about t-this. You would p-probably see m-me like this a-anyway" She stutters, rubbing her cheek. I look at her with my mouth hanging low, she notices what she said and stars waving her hands "No, no,no! Not like that! But in a swim suit I guess or a bikini!" She covers her face with her hands in embarrassment.

 _She's so cute sometimes_

She looks back at me, her cheeks tinted pink. She bits her lip nervously, her eyes twinkling with many emotions. But one emotion stood out the most, it was... _affection_...

 _Fuck, I've been holding for too long... It's now or never..._

I slowly go up to her, he looks at me her lips slightly parted. I rest my hands on her hips to have a firm but soft grip on her, I can hear her breath hitch... A small smirk rests on my face... I pull her closer to me, our chest resting against each other... I can feel her heartbeat rising, and her sweet scent flowing all around me. I look at those lovely soft pink lips of hers, and I can't help to bite my own... They're just so damn irresistible, it's like they want me to come closer to give into my weakness... Lucy seriously is something else, no other woman ever made me feel this way... It's like she cast a spell on me, and the more I time I spend with her the stronger it gets.

I look back at her eyes, which are now glistening brightly as if one wish of hers is coming true. She seems so happy and cheerful... and I just want to see that glint in those eyes forever... I'll do anything just to see it. I look back at her lips which she's biting right now... and it's making me so insane... _so fucking insane_... I let out a shaky breath, from just this one particular action... She stops biting her, I put my hand on her cheek inching closer. And as if her body is corresponding to my movement, she puts her hands on my chest lightly. The touch emitting small sparks on my body... We both start leaning into each other, I can feel her hot breath fanning over my cheeks... I twist my head slightly for better access... We're just millimeters apart...

 _Just a bit closer..._

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back?! It's me! Wooohhhooo!**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long was busy :P**

 **Thank you all for the birthday wishes :***

 **Okay, I want to point out something:**

 **Natsu, isn't going mad before anyone asks, he just got really pissed with Sting... Also the whole paragraph that he said that left Sting with, is _really_ true so I want you guys to think about it :)**

 **Should I make them kiss or not? ;)**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you thinks Natsu meant?**

 **Did the nearly kiss scene seem fine?**

 **Should I make them kiss?**

 **Do you think NaLu will have a comeback?**

 **And do you guys have any concerns or questions? I really like those :3**

 **I actually love answering your questions, you guys are a smart lot**

 **Update in 2-3 weeks :) (Maybe sooner if I'll be nice ;) )**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Ada ( Yep, that's my name :D)**


End file.
